


Because I'm Boring

by HAM56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymity, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Castiel, Homophobia, Human Castiel, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexting, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAM56/pseuds/HAM56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Castiel understands that reference (also he meets Dean from texting but that's the boring part).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Dean textng**   
>  _Castiel texting_
> 
> _Enjoy! :)_

So hot, Dean thought as he looked outside the window. The sun was practically blinding and he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Dean moved and fumbled around on his couch lazily, looking for his phone. When he finally found it, he texted his younger brother Sam.

**Dude where are you?**

_What?_

**I want my pieee**

_Who are you?_

**Dude, I'm your brother! Dont tell me you got amnesia on your way to buy pie??**

Dean waited a minute but got no reply. He pouted then puffed out a sigh and sat up on the couch. It was an ugly, brown and orange couch that was barely comfortable at all. And Dean was in an ugly, barely clean, cheap apartment with brown floors and a brown wall and TV that looks like it was made in the '60s. His phone vibrated after another few minutes.

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't remember you telling me to get you any pie._

**Well why the hell else arent you at home? Get me some pie dammit!**

Another minute of waiting. Dean groaned and flopped back down on the couch. A minute later his phone buzzed again.

_OK, this is confusing me greatly but I'll be sure to drop by with some pie soon._

**Hurry! And some beer too while youre at it.**

_I see your use of commas and apostrophes lessened._

**Hey I used the correct form of too so give me some credit.**

_And your use of quotation marks._

**Urghh I dont care! I just want pieee!**

_"Urghh"? **  
**_

**Goddammit Sammy, its like a grunt noise**

Two minutes. Dean groaned even louder and rolled around on the couch. Suddenly, someone opened the door and Dean heard the rustling of bags. He looked over to see Sam plopping down the keys on the table, and bringing over a brown paper bag.

"Took you long enough," Dean sat up and grabbed the bag from Sam.

"Yeah, well, I had to use the bathroom, too."

"TMI," Dean said. In reply, Sam scoffed his head and went back into the kitchen, which was only cut off from the combined living and bedroom by an ugly, brown, rotting wooden fence.

"I got beer, too!" Sam gloated, as if he's proud he hasn't forgotten anything at the store. For once.

"Woot," Dean was too busy savoring the deliciousness of fresh apple pie to really care at the moment. And then his phone buzzed.

_My name isn't Sammy._

**Whoops, musta texted the wrong number. I got my pie anyway so its all good.**

_Congratulations._

It's like Dean could feel the hint of annoyance radiating off of the text message.

"Who are you texting?" Sam walked over and leaned in, trying to get a good look at the messages. But Dean moved the phone away and hid it out of his vision.

"Go away, dude!" Dean hissed.

"What, this is the thanks I get for getting your stupid ass pie?" Sam pouts and walks away, and Dean doesn't reply.

**I think you should be very proud for me that I got my pie**

A few minutes later and no reply.

**Are you a guy or a girl?**

_Why is that your concern?_

**Hey im just curious. Its not everyday I accidentally text the wrong number. Maybe its fate ;***

Dean's hoping its a hot chick and he's playing his cards right.

_What is that?_

**What? ;* That?**

Is this dude living under a rock?

_Yes._

**It's a kissy face. And the ; makes it winking too.**

_That looks nothing like someone trying to kiss. Why would you want to kiss me anyway?_

**I was hoping youd be a single hot chick.**

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a man._

**Damn. Does that mean your still hot and single?**

Dean's not gay. He's hoping the other dude isn't, either, because he's just joking around. Yes. Joking.

No reply.

Dean continued to eat his pie, ignoring Sam's comments about how he's not going to get any for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Dean's interview. He's never done desk work before; hell, he's never done anything besides fixing cars as a job before. But Bobby, his boss, was getting old and business was too slow to keep a nice living between him and Sammy. So, Dean found himself in a rented black tux, fake smiling and saying "hello" to everyone who passed by.

At least the women who worked there were hot.

Particularly, the secretary at the entrance of the building, who put who her bleach-blonde hair up in a bun, wore the tightest grey pencil skirt, and had thin ass legs to go with her black high heels.

Dean gave her a wink when he passed by, but she just looked annoyed in return.

Oh well, he thought. He tried.

He was lead into an office by a cute girl with long black hair.

"Just wait here," she said. Dean gave her a nod, and sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Everything was neatly placed, and fully-stocked bookshelves covered two of the walls. Dean felt so out of place.

After a minute or two of waiting, he heard someone walk harshly into the office. He could tell just by how he was walking that he was angry.

"Hello," the man went to behind his desk, and yeah, he definitely looked annoyed at something. He was wearing a silver tux, had short, shaggy dark hair, and one of the deepest voices Dean's ever heard.

"Look, if this is a bad time-" Dean started, but the man raised his hand to silence him.

"No, it's not. We just had a small accident that flunked my whole schedule."

"Oh," Dean whispered, mainly to himself.

"Anyway, let's get started," he seemed to shake off his annoyance at that and gave a small, obviously fake, smile. "My name is Castiel Novak, nice to meet you." Damn, he had a deep voice.

Dean shook off that thought, and grabbed his hand to shake it in greeting. "Dean Winchester." Castiel held his hand as well as his gaze for a moment, and wow were his eyes blue.

"Uh," Dean let go of his hand, sat down, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So isn't this where you start asking me questions and stuff?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes; you're hired."

"Wait, really?" Dean looked back at the man in shock. That easily?

"One of my personal staff has quit recently, and I need a replacement. We can use this time to establish your working hours."

"Alright, great!" Dean relaxed and smiled at Castiel. He gave a slight, real, smile back.

***

All the way home, Dean was smiling to himself. He got the job, and it worked out so he could work there during the weekdays and at Bobby's garage for the weekends. Yes!

He didn't even put on music in the car because he was too busy humming to himself.

When he got home, he burst through the door and made Sam jolt, who was lying on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

"Guess who's awesome?" Dean exclaimed.

Sam rolled his eyes, and gave a slight smile. "You, Dean."

"I got the job," Dean pointed both his thumbs at himself.

"You got the job," Sam was smiling widely now, clearly proud of his older brother.

"I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich," Dean headed for the small kitchen, and started putting together a bulky sandwhich when his phone virbated.

_I am not single._

Dean was confused, but then chuckled when he remembered that he texted this person yesterday _._ **  
**

**Aw, damn.**

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, again._

**Dude I was just joking. I dont swing that way.**

Dean grabbed his sandwich and sat at the small table barely a yard from the kitchen counter.

_Maybe it'll please you to know that It's an arranged marriage._

**Arranged marriage? Naw man that sucks.**

_I keep displeasing you._

**Why would you want to try and please me anyway?** _  
_

_My brother always tells me how I wish to please everyone._

**Huh. Wonder why that is.** _  
_

_I cannot answer that._

Dean finished his sandwich and did the dishes. He went over to Sam and was about to ask what he was doing before he realized Sam was Skyping. With a girl. And a pretty one at that.

So instead of saying anything, he shut his mouth and gave Sam an obvious wink. Sam gave him one of his faces, but his attention was quickly back to the girl who was asking who Dean was.

Smiling, he walked into the bedroom and plopped on the queen him and Sammy share. Today had been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Writing is hard. But thanks to you, my lovelies, I can keep doing it. I can keep doing it until my body sweats, and my hands begin shaking with each movement, and my breath turns into slow moans..._
> 
> _E-hem, back to the story._

Dean regrets being as happy as he was yesterday. It's only his first day of work, but he hates his boss already. All he makes Dean do is grunt work; carrying papers, grabbing coffee, having to make a petty excuse to someone as to why Castiel wasn't in his office at the moment...

But then Dean remembers the pay. It's more than he can make at the garage. Plus it's only his first day working; maybe it'll get better as the days go on.

And then someone spills their coffee all over Dean's rented suit. Rented. Suit.

Dean waves them off, makes a face at them behind their back, then walks into the men's bathroom to wash off. Dammit, he thinks; you can clearly see the stain it's gonna leave.

He walks back out into the office, and then Castiel spots him. He raises an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean clears his throat. "Um, someone spilled their coffee..."

He stares at Dean for another moment, before saying "I see," and then walking back into his office.

Damn him and his blue eyes.

***

The day is finally over, and Dean plops, exhausted, on the couch. Sam is probably at work, since he prefers working in the evening. Either that or with the girl he was Skyping with yesterday.

Dean contemplates turning on the TV, but then decides against it and to text the stranger again.

**UGH**

No reply.

**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After a few minutes, Dean's about to give up but then his phone vibrates.

_Is something...wrong?_

**YES!! Work sucks!**

_I'm sorry to hear that. I quite enjoy my work._

**Lucky you. My boss is annoying as crap and probably gay. He wont stop staring at me.**

_I would take that as a compliment._

**Maybe if he was a hot chick.**

_I take it you're straight?_

**Yes. I thought we went through this, I dont swing that way.**

_Oh, right._

**So whats up?**

_The ceiling of the store I'm in._

**Gosh, dude, I dont mean that literally. I mean what are you doing?**

_I am currently buying a suit from a men's clothing store. Why do you ask?_

**Because I'm bored. Why are you buying a suit?**

_Someone I know ruined theirs._

**I spilled coffee all over my suit at work today. It sucks because I rented it.**

_And I take it this is another reason "work sucks"?_

**Yes.**

_Hmm._

"Yo!" Sam entered the room carrying bags. Smelled like Chinese.

Dean jumped up from the couch and grabbed it from him. Chinese.

He got the chopsticks and shoved the food in his mouth in apparently record time because Sam was just staring at him.

"I had a bad day at work, okay?" Dean exclaimed through his mouthful of food.

Sam just rolled his eyes and got out the rest of the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am so glad people like this. I did not think even this many people would comment on it. My expectations have been exceeded! :D_
> 
> _And I hope whinny Dean is as entertaining to you as it is to me. Hehe._

Root beer float.

That was all Dean could think about the next day. He wanted, he /craved/ for the deliciousness of one.

But Jess was over this morning. So Dean held on; he held on to his hidden desire and buried it under his smile.

The desire for even just a taste.

He pushed the weird thoughts out of his head and continued to talk to Jessica. She was the girl who Sam had been Skyping, so he figured he should play nice and help Sam get some.

While Jess was talking absentl mindlessly about some random thing, Dean gave Sam another of his winks. Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean pulled out his phone.

**Dude, I want a root beer float!**

_I cannot_ _provide you with a root beer float._

**But whyyyy??**

_I have no idea of your identity, or of where you live. Nor do I want to know._

**But...but...root beer float...**

_I regret to inform you, again, that I cannot satisfy your uncanny need for a root beer_ _float. My apologies._

Dean let out an over exaggerated whine, and then put his phone away to tease Sammy about how much he blushes like a shy teenager.

Jess seems like a nice girl. She laughs easily, and ain't bad looking, either. Go Sammy.

**You know, you talk weirdly.**

_Does the way I speak displease you?_

**I should buy you a urban dictionary.**

_But I have already read the dictionary. What good will an urban one surface?_

Dean must be texting an older version of Sam.

**Dude, no. Normal people dont say that.**

_Then what would a "normal" person say?_

**Dude, no one would even DO that. A urban dictionary defines terms used in actual real life that arent in the real dictionary.**

_Oh, I see._

Dean didn't reply and talked to Jessica a bit more.

Apparently Sam had a crush on the girl for awhile, not bothering to do crap about it until recently.

They met in college, at the beginning of the new year in one of their classes. Like Sam, Jess was probably smart enough to go to one of the big colleges but settled for a cheaper one she was positive she could get a good scholarship for.

It took Sam all of the college year and some of his now summer break to ask the damn girl out. Dean gave himself a nice face-palm in front of Jess for that.

***

Approximately two hours later, Dean was in for his second day of work. His boss, Castiel Novak, decided to call in sick for the day so Dean had to settle doing his grunt work for the annoying, but luckily hot, secretaries.

When Dean first walked to his small work desk, he noticed on it a neat box lying absently. Inside was a brand new, black suit with a red tie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is where the real plot starts kicking in. Well, it started more near the end of the last chapter, but you know what I mean xD_
> 
> _I hope you are enjoying the story and fangirling, for that is every fanfic writer's aim._

It was weird to find that mysteriously on his desk, but Dean still couldn't help smiling about it.

After apologizing to the rental for the ruined suit, he treated himself to a root beer float.

He sat down at a bench in a park, since he decided to walk to and fro work that day.

Tomorrow was Saturday, so he didn't have to go into the office and could spend it and the next day relaxing at the garage.

Dean pulled out his phone and started texting.

**Hey guess what!**

_What?_

**I got a new suit. And a root beer float ;)**

_Congratulations. I hope the root beer float serves your taste buds well._

**It's my pleasure to inform you that it is indeed serving my taste buds.**

_I am glad to hear it._

Dean got up and started walking back to the apartment, his smile may or may not be a bit bigger. Maybe.

**I think I got a secret admirer. Someone got me a new suit and put it on my desk, one of the higher quality ones too.**

_I see you received my gift._

Dean stopped.

**What?? You must be joking.**

_I am not joking._ _It has a red tie, doesn't it?_

He kept walking, slower, and not smiling now. His brows furrowed as he contemplated what this, a complete stranger who Dean just randomly texts, just said.

**How can you know who I am? You don't even know my name. I don't even know YOUR name.**

_Your name is Dean Winchester. I work at the same office as you do. I figured it out when you said you ruined your_ suit _._

"Your name is Dean Winchester" those words wouldn't stop showing up in Dean's head. He was so confused.

**So, wait. I randomly text some guy I dont even know, I KEEP randomly texting him out of boredom, and he just happens to work at the same office I just got hired to?**

Dean finally got to his apartment. He shrugged off his tie and collapsed on the couch. Sam was at work, so Dean didn't have to explain his weird mood.

His phone finally buzzed.

_Yes._

Dean waited a few more minutes before replying, thinking about this weird situation.

**Well, can I know your name? You know who I am and what I look like. Not fair.**

_I regret to inform you that I shall keep my identity a secret._

**Dude, why?**

_For my own personal enjoyment._

**Your a dick.**

_It seems I have displeased you again._

**Yeah, no duh.**

Dean got up to make himself some food. He left his phone on the couch, not caring whether he heard his phone buzz or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos! Now, keep stroking my ego like the good little fans of Destiel you are._

Today was one of those mornings where it was absolute torture to get out of bed.

Dean found himself rolling around and whining aimlessly in bed.

That is, until Sam finally slapped him.

"Whoa, dude!"

"Get out of bed, or shut up and let me sleep," Sam mumbled with his face buried in his pillow.

Dean made a face at him, and then got up, now more awake.

He brushed his teeth in the small, dirty bathroom. His hair was definitely a mess.

After brushing he tried to smile at himself in the mirror. He decided today wasn't a day for smiling after staring at himself for a few minutes.

Dean made his horrible tasting coffee, and sat at the table. He brought out his phone.

One Unread Message

He opened it.

 _I am sorry_ _I cannot tell you my identity. I am an important role in the business industry and do not want to risk a leak of personal information. Especially since you seem to wish to keep talking to me._

Dean sighed.

He only kept talking to this guy because he has nothing better to do. Also it was fun to tease him, since he obviously had a stick up the ass.

**Dude, I wouldnt leak anything. Thats low.**

Dean decided to start making some breakfast. This included a couple pieces of french toast and some scrambled eggs.

He made some extra for when Sammy decides to get out of bed.

When he finally sat down, his phone buzzed. Perfect timing.

_I'm glad to hear you say that._

**Can I at least have a name to call you? Since you obviously know mine.**

Dean was practically done with his food when his phone vibrated again.

_You may call me...Jim?_

**Dude, dont even quote Monty Python if you arent even going to get the name right.**

_Jim is like my pen name. I thought it would be funny._

**And it was. But Jim? As in Jimmy? Jim-BO?**

_Please don't call me that._

**Which one? Jimmy? Ok, I'll call you Jim-BO.**

_I wish I told you another name now._

**You know what? Youre right. Jim-BO is too annoying to spell with the -. I'll stick to Jimbo to make it easier.**

_Sigh._

Dean chuckled to himself and got up to do the dishes. He was still creeped out that the dude could be some stalker, but he's sure he can figure out this man's identity soon and return the favor. Especially since he knew they worked at the same place now.

Sam walked in after a few more minutes, scratching his head and still in his bed clothes, which include yellow boxers and a white, old t-shirt.

"Yo, Sammy," Dean said, a bit too loudly for Sam's comfort obviously.

"Dean, not in the mood."

"What? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?"

Sam glared at him. "Yeah, I wonder why."

"Oh shut up and eat your breakfast."

_You remind me of my brother. He comes up with the most annoying nicknames._

"Who're you texting?" Sam tried to peak over at Dean's phone.

Dean put his phone back in his pocket and made a face at Sam, who stuck his tongue out in return.

When it was time to head for work, Dean put on his new suit and walked out to his Impala.

**What does he call you?**

_That would require a hint as to what my real name is._

**Aw damn. Was hoping youd say it.**

_Nice try._

Dean started driving to work, in a bit of a better mood. Only a little bit. Yeah.

***

It was just a typical, boring, lazy day at the never busy garage. That is, it was until Dean's boss showed up.

Castiel pulled up in a, what looked like almost brand new, silver Honda.

When Dean spotted the car, he started walking to it, smiling like he usually does, and wiping the grease on his hands off with a used rag.

"Hello and welcome to Bobby's Garag-" Dean stopped talking when the man stepped out of his car.

He was a tall, built man in a black tux with a bright blue tie, who had unmistakable blue eyes.

And when he spoke, an even more unmistakable deep voice; "Hello, Dean."

"Oh, uh- Mr. Novak! What brings you here?" Dean tried not to look surprised or stutter his words.

It apparently failed because Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "I knew you worked here from our interview, and my car won't stop making a weird noise."

"Oh, I see." Dean relaxed a little bit. "Well, I'll drive it out back and see what's wrong with it. Keys?"

He rose his eyebrow even more and kept staring at Dean. Probably thinking whether or not he wants this dirty, but sexy, thing in his expensive looking car.

He seemed to have decided because he walked over to Dean, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

Castiel stood close to Dean, making him a bit uncomfortable. He was surprisingly barely as tall as Dean was; it didn't look that way by the way Castiel carried himsel.

He kept staring at Dean, holding his car keys over Dean's open palm, practically breathing down his neck. His stare, those blue eyes, felt like they were looking right through Dean - practically piercing his soul like they were examining him and every twitch he made.

Finally, after a minute or so, Castiel dropped his keys into Dean's hand and then walked behind him, toward the building.

Dean was left feeling, if anything, a little weirded out. Though he's figured his boss wasn't normal from the start. All he does is stare; and when he does talk it's in that freakin' deep voice and he's usually saying something short, blunt, and to the point.

Which, for some reason, gets under Dean's skin.

He climbed into the car, trying his best not to dirty it, and drove it to the back of the building.

Dean got busy, and started propping it up and examining it. After a few minutes, he heard someone approaching and looked out from under the car to see black dress shoes. Definitely not Bobby.

"What'cha want, Mr. Novak?"

Silence.

Dean could feel the hairs on his neck starting to stand up, but he kept focus on his work on the car.

After a few more minutes it felt like, Castiel finally replied: "I have nothing else to do."

"Well, you can go sit over there. There are some waiting chairs." Dean could feel the man staring at him through the car, and it only increased in intensity when he said that.

Another 20 or so awkward, silent minutes later, and Dean was finally done. He pulled out from under the car and seemed to practically lock eyes with Castiel on que.

"Uh, she should be fixed now," Dean mumbled.

Castiel just slightly nodded, and then walked back towards the building. Probably to pay to Bobby.

What the fuck, Dean thought, looking at his boss's back as he walked away.

He put away his equipment, and drove the car back to the front, where Castiel was apparently waiting.

Dean hopped out of the car. "If she's still making noise, come back here. But for now she should be good to go," he gave the car a slight pat, and tried to give Castiel a smile. He just got a questioning look in return.

"Alright. Thank you," Castiel walked to Dean, grabbed the keys, and then drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Again, hope you all enjoy the chapter!..._
> 
> _...huehuehuehuehue..._

Dean knew instantly when he woke up the next morning.

That today was one of those days.

He moved his leg around a little bit under the sheet, trying to determine whether or not he was in fact dreaming.

Nope. Morning wood really was there.

Damn.

Dean got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom as quietly as he could, trying not wake up Sam.

When he got in the bathroom, he closed the door and tried to make the latch noise as quiet as possible. Then he pulled down his pants, sat on the toilet, and grabbed some pieces of toilet paper.

Dean spat on his hand for a poor lube, and then slowly started to rub his dick.

After a few minutes, he could tell that this probably wasn't going to go anywhere.

He needed to fantasize.

But since he hasn't gone to a bar recently, he didn't have anyone new to get off to.

Dean tried his best to remember this one girl - fragile, small, long red hair - who surprisingly gave him a nice night at the back of his Impala.

She probably gave him the best blowjob in his life.

Dean tried to remember her; to feel her again.

Her small, saliva covered mouth, wrapped neatly around Dean's hard cock.

He remembered her deep throating him, taking all of him down to the back of her throat like an expert.

And then, Dean finally came in her mouth.

The redhead swallowed, and then looked back at Dean with her piercing blue eyes as she licked her lips-

Dean opened his eyes.

Wait, did she have blue eyes?

He couldn't remember so he just shrugged it off.

As he got finished cleaning up, his phone vibrated.

_Dean?_

**Jimbo?**

_I need your help._

**With what?**

_It's...Never mind. Forget about it._

**Dude, I owe you for a suit anyway. Just tell me.**

_I...seem to have a bulge..._

**What? In your pants?**

Don't tell me this dude doesn't know what a boner is, Dean thought.

_Yes._

So, either this dude has no idea how to get off, or he really is a creep and wants Dean to sext him.

His phone vibrated again.

_I want you to take care of it, Dean._

It's official; dude's a creep.

Dean was in the middle of texting " **Well it was fun while it lasted but** " when his phone vibrated for a third time.

_I want to feel you._

**Dude, I dont swing that way.**

_I don't think you understand, Dean. I want to touch you. I want to pin you against the wall and mark your body so everyone knows your mine._

**There are a lot of I's in that sentence...**

_This is no time for jokes, Dean. This is serious - I want to claim you._

Dean couldn't help blushing, no matter how creeped out he was.

**Due, aren't you, like...engaged or something?**

_It's an arranged marriage. I don't love her, and no one can stop me from my true love!_

Dean was this close to setting the phone down gently, and then backing away slowly when it buzzed again.

_All you need is love!_

And again.

_All you need is loveeee~!_

And again.

_I am so sorry! My brother stole my phone!_

Wait. What.

**What the fuck?**

_All those texts - I apologize again - weren't from me. My brother, the one I have mentioned before, took my phone. I did not expect him to be over today._

Dean slouched back down on the toilet seat.

Oh, so those were all fake.

Of course they were. Jim would never say things like that; especially not to Dean. Who wasn't gay anyway.

Or didn't want those kind of text messages from Jim. Totally not. Ha. Ha ha.

While Dean was totally not having a small moment of hysteria, his phone buzzed.

_I hope we can still talk after this, and that my brother did not say anything too horrible._

**So, you like talking to**   **me?**

_Yes. I only hope my annoying brother didn't scare you._

**Nah, man. I like talking to you too.**

If Dean ever in his life felt like a teenage girl blushing over her crush, it was run over by this moment.

Of course, though, he didn't have a crush. And certainly not one on Jimbo over here.

**Plus, if I caught my brother texting I would probably steal it and do the same as your bro. Which is exactly why he always hides his electronics away from me.**

_I should make note to do the same in case my brother decides to steal something. Again._

**Is he an older brother?**

_Yes,_   _why?_

**Yeah I would definitely get on that. Like right now.**

Dean finally got out of the bathroom, and he could smell his brother cooking.

He picked out a t-shirt and some worn jeans to put on and then walked into the kitchen.

"Heya, Sammy!"

"Dude, you were like, in the bathroom since before I even woke up. What the hell were you doing in there?" Sam looked at Dean with a face that read as confused.

Dean just gave him an over exaggerated wink with a click of his tongue.

Sam's face quickly went to one that read of disgust. "Ew, dude! I did not need to know that!"

"Shut up and make me some bacon," Dean grabbed a chair and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wish I had a laptop, so when I decide to go to bed and then get a random idea for the next chapter in my head I can just post it instead of typing it on my iPod and then retyping it in the morning. For the third night in a row._
> 
> _Anyway! Enjoy my lovelies :*_

The day continued to be fairly normal. Dean got his lazy day of working at the garage like he hoped, and was simultaneously texting Jimmy.

**Dude, do you know what we r doing?**

_Not spelling "are" correctly?_

**No, I mean we're /texting/ each other.** _  
_

_Yes, I do believe that is what this action is called._

**Ugh. Dude. I accidentally texted you, and we're /still/ texting. How weird is that?**

_I see your point._

**Yes. AND you know who I am. Youre a psycho arent you?**

_I do not believe I have been identified with that particular mental disorder._

**Wait, does that mean you have been identified with another mental disorder?**

_I have been classified to have had depression, yes. But that is the only one me and my therapists are aware of._

**Oh shit bro. I didnt know.**

_No need, I am no longer depressed. That was years ago._

**Thats good. But Im still not convinced you arent going to kill me, or at least stalk me and masturbate in my closet.**

_Why would I do such a thing, in all places, in a closet?_

**I like how youre upset I said that out of all things.**

_I take great care in my privacy of such acts._

**You do realize youre basically admitting to another grown male, let alone your coworker, that you masturbate.**

_...It would appear so._

**...**

_I assume this is where the urban phrase "awkward situation" comes into play._

**You assume correctly. And wow, you actually looked some of it up.**

_I may have brushed up on a few topics. Just out of curiosity._

**And may I ask which other topics you have learned, my good sir?**

_Are you perhaps making fun of the way I talk?_

**Perhaps I am, indeed.**

_Perhaps I fail to understand how in any way this could be amusing to you._

**Perhaps I fail to contemplate you would think such a thing.**

_Perhaps you fail to contemplate "things"._

**Perhaps I do.**

_Perhaps._

**...I am in need now of some red wine in a fancy glass.**

_Perhaps I have some red wine in my wine cellar._

**Perhaps I feel like you are coming on to me.**

_Perhaps I feel like this joke is losing its touch._

**Perhaps I agree.**

_...Perhaps._

**You need a joke dictionary now too.**

_Perhaps I can provide you with a grammar dictionary simultaneously._

**...**

_...That was actually unintentional. Excuse me as I leave to reflect on my actions while washing my silverware._

Dean put his phone back down and awkwardly went back to focusing on the car. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's confusing to keep track of time in this au fanfic. I need to keep remembering "chapter 3 was Wednesday, so chapter 1 was obviously on a Monday...". Blargh._
> 
> _And I do it all for you. Yes, you; the beautiful individual behind the screen. How dare you make me use my brain._
> 
> _Read on!_

Dean doesn't remember hating a Monday this much since he was in high school.

But, now it's going to be like this every Monday because he had the bright idea to get a desk job.

Great idea, me, he thought as he was lazily walking to work.

**Dude, guess what**

_You're going to finally stop calling me "dude"?_

**No, I hate Mondays. Specifically Monday mornings. Also happy one week anniversary.** _  
_

_Another example added to the infamous list of "work sucks"? And I didn't realize us talking for a week would be a cause for celebration. I'm glad to see you obviously care enough to mention it to me.  
_

Dean blushed and tried to hide his face from whoever may be walking by him.

**Dude, no. I was joking. And yes, another big reason why work sucks.**

_I thought so. Although it's sad to see you disliking your work so much, especially when I for one find our work enjoyable._

**Yeah well I bet you arent left doing grunt work for "world's weirdest boss"**

_Touche. I've heard you complain about your boss before - what's so bad about him? And congratulations on using quotation marks._

**Thank you, it was well deserved. And all he seems to do is just stand there and stare at me. Either he's a complete creep or he has nothing better to do.**

Dean stepped into his work building, and lo and behold, Castiel was standing right there. He was staring at Dean, with his eyebrows furrowed, like he was expecting Dean to be there. He was also wearing, at least what Dean thought to be, the same black tux with a bright blue tie as he was the other day at the garage.

"Uh, 'morning Mr. Novak," Dean stuttered.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel raised a small eyebrow at him, and Dean just looked away in reply, trying his best not to blush.

"Um, do you need something I can help you with?"

Silence. Dean looked back up at Castiel after a moment and then Castiel finally replied, lowering his eyebrow: "Yes."

"With what?" he was getting that creeped out feeling again, and could begin to feel the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Come to my office." Castiel turned around sharply and started walking down the hall towards the back of the building, where his office lay. Dean stood there for a second awkwardly, before nodding in greeting to the secretary - the same one as always, with her blonde hair wrapped up in a neat bun - and walking after Castiel.

When Dean got to Novak's office, Castiel was messing around with some papers on his desk. Dean looked about the office before Castiel talked.

"I expect you know I'm getting married soon."

Dean looked at him, surprised. "Married? I didn't know; congratulations." He was trying to wonder who on Earth would marry this creep.

Castiel looked back, his face showing a hint of annoyance before it went back to its normal blank stare. "Well, you haven't worked here for long. And there's no need to congratulate me - I've already heard it all."

That, Dean could understand. He was sure he would get sick of hearing "congratulations" over and over again as well, were he in the same situation.

"It's also an arranged marriage," when Castiel spoke again, with his unnaturally deep voice, it made Dean flinch and bring him back out of his thoughts. Castiel's eyebrows squinted even more, making him look like he was thinking hard about something.

"Oh - I see. That kinda sucks, man," Dean put up his hand to rub the back of his neck.

Castiel raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I- I think marriage is something, ya know, do with someone you love," he continued to rub his neck, and looked away from Castiel shyly.

Castiel stood there, staring at Dean. Dean stopped moving his hand up and down awkwardly after a minute, and they both just stood there in silence; Dean's head buzzing with too many thoughts to take note of.

"I would like some coffee," the deep voice brought Dean out of his thoughts, again, and he put down his arm and looked back up at the man. Dean took note of Castiel's chin and it's narrowed features, and how he had little black stubble accommodating it. And then Dean looked back up at the man's eyes. So blue; like they could just pierce right through you and read  your every thought.

Dean cleared his throat: "Same as always?"

Castiel nodded.

If Dean learned one thing from his first day of work, besides how weird his boss was, it was that Castiel liked coffee. A lot.

And he would always want it the same way - two packs of sugar and a small bit of cream.

Dean walked awkwardly out of Castiel's office, and went towards the office kitchen which was more towards the center of the building. When he got there, he nodded and made a faint "hello" to the man already there, before the man left and Dean was alone in the small kitchen. In it was a fridge for where workers put their lunch, and a bunch of counters that covered one wall with a microwave and coffee maker on it. Dean was in the middle of brewing said coffee when a chord seemed to go off in his brain: wasn't there someone he knew who was also in an arranged marriage?

Dean still couldn't seem to put his thumb on it while walking back to Novak's office. And then, he finally remembered. He pulled out his phone, typed a quick text, and then continued walking back to the office.

**Didnt you say you were in an arranged marriage?**

When Dean got back to the office, he saw Castiel sitting there with a puzzled expression looking at his phone. Dean gave a slight tap on the door and Castiel instantly shut his phone off and put it away.

"Thanks, please set it down."

Dean did as he was told and gently put the coffee down on Novak's desk, carefully not trying to spill it on the fancy glass. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, his elbows resting on the top of the desk, before replying: "No. Go see after the secretaries."

Dean gave a quick nod and a "yeah" before leaving to go to his own, small, work desk.

A few minutes later, he felt his phone vibrate.

_Yes, but it's only an engagement for now. We aren't married yet, and it's for the benefit of the company._

**What is this, middle aged England?**

_Last I checked we weren't in Camelot, but from your viewpoint I could assume so._

So even Jimmy wasn't happy about being in an arranged marriage.

Suddenly Dean had a weird thought - a not so pleasant one, at that.

He got up from his desk, saying "excuse me" to the woman in the desk next to him he had to get by, and walked back to Novak's office.

Dean gave a small tap on the door like he did last time, and Castiel made a sharp movement of his head to look up at him from what he was reading. He was wearing a pair of dark red reading glasses, and was looking at what looked like to be paper work. Ew.

"Um," Dean cleared his throat. "You wouldn't happen to know what Monty Python was, would you?"

Dean swore Castiel had a flash of bewilderment in his expression, but it quickly changed to his more normal puzzled look too fast for Dean to not be sure if it was his imagination or not. "The, uh, infamous British comedy group?" he continued saying.

Castiel did that thing where he stares at Dean for a minute or two with his brows furrowed before answering. "I may or may not have watched a few of their movies. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind," Dean left the office, even more awkwardly than before and totally not blushing, before Castiel could make a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I just want to make a quick note that I am referencing the legend of Merlin, not the TV show Merlin. Yes there is a difference; and not to say that I don't like the show but it just makes more sense since they already referenced Monty Python and the Holy Grail._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, my lovelies! :* mwah!_
> 
> _I know I seem to be putting up less and less chapters as time goes on, but fear not! I will not quit writing until it is finished!_
> 
> _...or at least until they fuck._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _Onward!_

The next day seemed to go on like Dean's first work day.

Boring, spending the whole time in the kitchen making coffee for Castiel and his seemingly endless supply of secretaries.

Seriously, why did the man need so many god damn secretaries?

Dean also took note to look into the company a bit more yesterday.

Angel Globe - usually built around financial things like lawyers and phone companies. Dean didn't really know; he didn't get the whole buisness side of life.

What he did know was that Angel Globe was infamous in the marketing world. The higher ups were known to be practically millionaires - and at the top of the food chain, even a few billionaires.

The most known being a man named Michael Milton, a weird name, who reportedly was known for screwing everyone over. He also owned the company with his brother, who hasn't been heard of for a couple of years and was the talk of the media for a little while. Of course, until it, like every other hit story, died down within a month or so. And then no one seemed to care much afterwords.

Those were the things Dean remembered most from his hour or less of pointless research - the rest being forgotten or going over his head completely as he spent the rest of his night indulged in anime porn.

Oh, the powers of the internet.

**You know, something totally went over my head.**

_What?_

**You said you knew about me being Dean since I messed up my tux, right?**

_Yes, I did state that.  
_

**That was before I had my root beer float craving. You coulda helped me on that.**

_Well, I had my suspicions then but when you said you received an anonymous suit it was pretty much confirmed by that point._

**I trusted you, man. I /needed/ you there.**

_Seems odd to place such trust unto a stranger._

**I asked, begged, for you to help me. To help subside the CRAVE i had for a root beer float. And you left me to die.**

_My condolences._

**I knew I couldnt trust you. Ever since you first said you knew who I was, I KNEW you couldnt be trusted. But i still held on.**

_You repeated yourself._

**...**

_I am sorry I could not fulfill your wish for a root beer float. But I did not wish to give away my identity._

**You suck.**

_It seems I have upset you._

**You should make it up to me.**

_And how shall I go about doing such a frivolous task?_

**Pie.**

_...You want me to make you a pie?_

**Yes. Apple. And hand deliver it to me with rose petals on top.**

_It seems there's a subliminal message here._

**Let there be** **pie!**

_I believe the correct term it "Let them eat cake!"_

**No, the REAL correct term would be "q** **u'ils mangent de la brioche!"  
**

_...You looked that up, didn't you?_

**I did indeed.**

_Well, you are right._

**I was right! Now give me pie.**

_It seems you really want pie._

**What gave away the hint? It's my reward.**

_Reward for what, exactly?_

**For being so awesome.**

Dean couldn't help smiling, even when the coffee was done brewing and he had to deliver it.

And even when he had to give it to Mr. Novak, who was again reading some paper work with his dark, red reading glasses.

"Here you go, Mr. Novak." Castiel looked up at Dean while he placed the plain cup of coffee onto his desk. The two corners of his mouth were perked up in a small smile.

"Thank you, Dean."

The unusual smile surprised Dean, and all he could do was clear his throat and give a poor "your welcome" in return.

This made Castiel frown and furrow his brows, like the usual face he has. "You know, you are the first person who has worked for me who hasn't spilled coffee all over my desk yet."

"Don't jinx it."

Castiel's smile shot back up, much to Dean's relief.

"Yes; wouldn't want that," he said as he went back to eying his papers, still smiling.

Dean gave a quick nod, even though Castiel probably couldn't see it, and then left.

Dean checked his phone for a reply from Jimbo, which read:

_Yes, you are quite awesome._

And Dean's smile couldn't be shaken off of him the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And, no, it totally didn't take me 8 chapters to come up with what the company was._
> 
> _..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here is a special chapter, just to show you how much I love you :*_
> 
> _Enjoy!_

Castiel gave out a long, tired stretch accompanied with a sigh. It was the end of the work day for him.

Work went over smoothly, and his new coffee grunt was doing a fair job; even toward the secretaries.

Why his brother made him have so many secretaries is beyond even him.

But, at least he could get on with his research under the cover of Angel Network, and still make a decent living.

Go rich, older brothers.

He took a sip of his now cold coffee, since he'd been too distracted by his work to drink it. Castiel stared into it, sadly reminding himself that the handsome man who gave him it was done working for the day and probably relaxing at home by now.

He was most likely out of his required work tuxedo, and wearing something like worn jeans with a just as worn t-shirt. Or, he could be wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Even better, just boxers. Boxers would be nice.

Castiel lifted his head up from the coffee, trying to bring him back from those thoughts.

But, those green eyes-

"Mr. Novak?" There was a knock and a woman at the door, that, thankfully, brought him back out of his head.

"What is it?" He stared at the woman. Her name was Ruby, and she had long black hair and was wearing a slim black dress. Ruby often filled in for people when they didn't show up to work, or took care of the new employees and showed them around.

"These are for you; from your brother." Castiel quickly moved his gaze from her to the folder she was carrying, and squinted his eyes. While he was giving a hard look at said folder, Ruby put them down on his desk, and Castiel mumbled a small "thank you." She gave a quick nod and then left.

Castiel grabbed the papers from the folder, and then began reading.

They were plans for his marriage ceremony.

August 18th was now the set date.

He looked over at his calender, which was hanging from the wall, and made note that it was approximately two months away.

That man moves quickly, Castiel thought.

He didn't think he would have to get married for at least another half-year, going by the average waiting time for such ceremonies. But money combined with an impatient man can get a lot of things, so he wasn't too surprised.

His brother, on the last page, made note that it was up to Castiel and his soon-to-be wife to pick out a honeymoon destination.

Castiel honestly didn't care much about that. He would leave it up to his wife. It would be good common courtesy, anyway.

And it was all about the image.

***

An hour or so later, Castiel found himself walking around the small city he lived in.

It was nice to be able to get out and walk around every once in awhile, he thought.

Being a bit after dinner time, he wasn't surprised to find that everyone out was either on their way home or walking with a lover.

Castiel, on the other hand, found himself in front of a small bakery.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The sad reasoning behind not posting this chapter sooner is that I actually did for once know what I wanted to write, but I couldn't stop looking up Disney songs on YouTube..._

Dean didn't know whether to be surprised or not at this point when he found a neat little box on his small work desk.

He opened it up to find a freshly baked apple pie, it's smell wafting through the air.

Dean was sure a few heads turned to look at him, so he put the lid back on and pulled out his phone. 

**LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS**

_...Is this what I think it is?_

**TO DEFEAT. THE HUNS.**

_Oh, no._

**DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED, FOR SONS?**

_How do you even know the lyrics?_

**I think it'd be better to not answer that question.**

_I'm going to_ agree.

**Anyway, thanks for pie, Jimbo.**

_And the thanks I get is to have that blasted song stuck in my head the rest of the day?_

**You forgot the rose petals, obv.**

_Is there a way for me to roll my eyes through the phone?_

**No, youre gonna have to come here and meet me in person to do it.**

"Dean!"

Dean practically dropped his phone when he heard a voice like gravel call out his name. He looked over to find Castiel standing there, with his eyebrow raised, who was certainty not looking pleased.

Dean thought of what he probably looked like for the past few minutes - smiling at his phone and doing nothing work related - and began blushing. He quickly brought up his arm to rub the back of his neck, and turned his head to look away at the ground.

"Uh, do you need something, Mr. Novak?"

"Meet me in my office. And bring whatever that is on your desk." Castiel turned around sharply, and then walked away with brisk steps.

An instant reply.

Dean was fucked.

He shyly grabbed his pie, and quickly walked to Castiel's office, avoiding the stares of his eying coworkers.

Castiel was just staring at him when he got there.

"Uh...um...it's a...pie..." He mumbled awkwardly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"From a friend," Dean looked up at him. Castiel continued to stare at him for a moment before replying.

"Go get our coffee."

"Wha...what?" Dean was too confused for words at the moment.

"So we can eat it. Now."

"Oh, of course!" Dean plopped the pie on Novak's desk and went into the kitchen. Why is he making me make us coffee? Does he want to eat the pie with me? Why does he want to eat with me? Am I in complete, deep, and utter shit?

Dean brought back the two cups of coffee and placed them both on Novak's desk, and then sat down in the chair in front and looked at the ground, his head buzzing.

He could practically feel the icy blue gaze on him.

Then he heard rustling, and looked up to see Castiel bringing out two forks from inside his desk. Why did he have forks?

"Here," Castiel held out one of the forks to Dean, who just eyed it curiously. After a minute, Castiel said "It's been washed," and Dean took it as a "grab it now." He took the fork from him, and watched as Castiel opened up the box and took in a breath. "Smells delicious." Dean just watched as Castiel took a bite from the pie and made a pleased noise. Castiel seemed to notice that Dean was just staring and looked up at him. "What?" Dean continued to eyeball. "I'm sure your friend won't mind if I have a bite or two. Come on, eat." Castiel pushed the box towards Dean.

Dean decided to do as he was told and leaned over to grab a bite of the pie with his fork. Castiel made a sly smile at him as he swallowed. "What?"

And that's when it happened.

Castiel reach over from the desk and wiped a thumb across Dean's cheek. He leaned back in his chair to show that he had gotten a piece of pie from Dean's face. Needless to say, Dean was dumbfounded. Even more so when Castiel licked the pie from his thumb. And even more so - after him and Castiel were staring at each other for a good minute - when Castiel leaned over the desk again. But this time with his face, not his hand. And to gently kiss Dean on the side of the mouth, where he priory wiped the pie crumbs with his thumb.

Castiel leaned about an inch or so back afterwards, and then tiled his head up towards Dean's ear, where he quietly whispered "you had a bit of pie there."

That sentence, and Castiel's hot breath on his neck, were too much for Dean. He jolted up out of the chair, face beet red, quickly said "I'm going home for the day" and then ran out of the office before Castiel could say anything.

Castiel had his normal blank expression on his face as he stared up at Dean leaving.

***

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, were Dean's only thoughts as he practically ran home. He rushed inside the apartment and then into his bedroom, hoping to God that Sam wasn't home.

Dean slammed his face down on the pillow, his face still as red as a freakin' tomato.

Knock on the door. "Dean, are you okay?"

It was Sam.

"I may or may not get fired."

"Dude, what did you do."

"Nothing!...Besides leave work early because my boss freaking came onto me."

Silence.

Thank God, he thought. His brother knew when to leave him alone - and he just wanted to be left alone right now.

After a few minutes of pouting in silence, he brought out his phone.

**Dude, I need a distraction right now.**

_What? Why?_

**Another thing added to "Work Sucks."**

_Oh. Well, what do you want me to do?_

**I dont know, distract me.**

Two minutes. Dean rolled over so he was lying on his back, sighing.

_Alright, take off your pants._

**What??**

_You said you wanted a distraction._

He did. But Dean didn't want two guys coming on to him.

What the fuck do I do? he thought.

You know what. He was probably going to get fired from his job anyway, so it's not like the guy will most likely see him anymore. And he could always use a bit of phone sex. He doesn't even know what the dude looks like, so he can just picture a girl and get Castiel out of his head.

He slid out of his tuxedo, and neatly put it on top of the dresser.

**Alright, I'm only in boxers.**

_Good. Now, do you have any lube?_

Lube?

Dean didn't need lube. He wasn't gay.

What the fuck did this guy want him to do, anyway?

Suddenly, Dean had a thought he probably never had before - of his fingers inside him. Of a cock riding up inside his body-

He quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

**No, I don't.**

_Okay._

This was so weird.

_I want you to go to your fridge and get some ice cubes._

...And it just got weirder.

**Um, why?**

_Don't ask, just do._

Dean never imagined Jimbo over here to be so...assertive.

And maybe he kinda liked it.

He quietly left the room, not wanting Sam to notice him, who was currently watching TV. Especially since he was in his boxers.

Dean was tip-toeing into the kitchen, and he slowly opened the freezer door. He pulled out the tray of ice cubes, and to his luck, they all fell to the floor.

"What the-" Sam quickly spun around in his couch to look over and see Dean. In his blue striped boxers. With ice cubes all over the ground.

Dean and Sam both kept staring at each other widely for a good minute, until Dean finally moved his fingers up to his puckered lips in a "shh" motion.

Sam turned around slowly and looked back at the TV.

Dean was totally going to get picked on for this later. He owed - and Sam knew.

Dean picked up all the ice off the floor, threw them in the sink, and brought back the tray to his room as quickly and quietly as he could. The ice tray, luckily, still had a good four or so pieces of ice in it that Dean could use, for, whatever it is he needed to use them for.

**I got four ice cubes. Now what?**

Dean sat nervously on the bed, his brain containing a whirlwind of thoughts he couldn't grab hold of.

And then his phone finally buzzed.

_Take off your boxers, then put an ice cube inside you._

This has got to be the weirdest thing Dean has ever done.

But he listened.

Dean shrugged off his boxers and left them on the floor. He grabbed an ice cube - careful not to drop it - and then put it up against his ass crack.

So fucking cold, he thought.

Dean bit his lip and then tried to force it inside his asshole. He could start to feel some water melt down over his fingers, the cold of the ice cube clashing against the heat of his body as he slowly eased it in. His body started to get hotter and hotter after every second, and he felt his dick start to twitch.

Finally, with a gasp, he plopped it inside. And it was the strangest feeling he ever had.

**I finally did it.**

_Good; now I want you to put two of the ice cubes on your nipples, while shoving the fourth one in alongside the first._

This dude was kinky as fuck.

Dean, slowly, grabbed the other ice cubes. Every movement seemed to shoot a weird, tingling feeling throughout his whole body.

He placed one ice cube on his left nipple, and slowly began to rub the other ice cube over his right.

When it got hard, he laid the cube down on top of his breast, and prepared to put the fourth cube inside.

As he had it on his butt crack, he was sending shivers up through his spine.

Again, he slowly began to inch it inside his hole, taking notice at how it was increasingly easier this time around.

He could feel water dripping all over him, like it was claiming his body inside and out.

By the time the ice cube was in him, the other one has already melted; sending a small pool of water to leak out of him.

His brother is going to be pissed about the wet bedsheets.

But for right now, Dean didn't care. He was fully hard and his body sent so many clashing sensations of hot and cold all over him. He thought he was going to be dizzy.

**I did it. God, I want my dick to be touched. Please.**

_It's ok - go ahead._

Dean happily obliged and he slowly reached for his dick - trying his best not to have what's left of the ice cubes on his chest fall off.

He was surprised that when he touched it it wasn't cold like the majority of his body, and oh how it felt so good to feel that ice cube melting inside of him.

Dean began to stroke off his hard cock, begging inside his head how much he wished for someone elese to touch his body. How much he wished for someone to even watch him do this, to even just breathe down his neck as he fondled himself.

He let out a low groan - making sure it was quiet enough for Sam not to hear - as the ice cubes were roughly done melting and he had cold water leaking out of his body and down his sides.

His hand began moving more and more quickly up and down his shaft, until he was breathing heavily and virtually begging for an angel to touch him.

"Dean!"

A deep, masculine, caring voice called out to him in his head.

And then Dean finally came with a relived sigh, his sticky cum squirting out on his fingers. He collapsed down onto the bed. Dean doesn't know if he's ever been that horny in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It was hard for me to write this chapter because I just wanted to stop writing and curl up in a ball because omfg Dean ;_;_

Sam was smart enough to leave for Jess's, so Dean didn't have to explain the wet bed sheets thankfully. Or why he needed ice cubes. In his boxers.

Yesterday came crashing over Dean like a hurricane; the kiss Castiel gave him, and the sexting he had with Jimbo.

And oh God the sexting.

Dean would never live that down.

Completely and totally embarrassed, Dean reached for his phone to take a look at the time.

7pm

So, it was still technically today. The day of all said events.

Dean could feel his face get even more red.

How could he do such a thing? He was being friends with Jimbo. He didn't want to start sexting now; let alone have Jimbo telling him what to do like that. All those embarrassing things he did because Jimbo told him to...And those thoughts he had while doing them.

Ugh.

And don't get started on Castiel. That was different. That was real life contact. A complete, no mistake, coming on to. At least with Jimbo he can say "thanks for getting me off, let's forget about this!" and then forget about it.

Oh, wait.

Didn't they both say they were engaged?

Crap.

What was he supposed to do now? What would their future wives think? He didn't want their marriages to end now because of him.

Oh, crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

Dean spent virtually an hour rolling around on his bed - tugging at his hair, face beet red, screaming internally - until his phone buzzed. He stared at it for a second before reaching for it.

_I assume this has been enough time for you to think about what happened earlier. I do not wish for you to get sub drop, or for you to stop talking to me, so I want to come forth and hopefully you do the same._

Dean stared at his phone, at the text message, for a few minutes, contemplating. What was sub drop? What did he want to come forth about? What did he want Dean to come forth about?

**What's sub drop?**

_It's when a submissive's brain kicks in and they realize all the embarrassing things they did previously._

Wait, Dean was the submissive? This just made Dean even more confused and aggravated. He wasn't the sub - never the sub. And it's not like he and Jimbo were together or anything. He just needed to get off and have a distraction from Castiel, and what a distraction that was. But now it was just helping him to spiral into the abyss of confusion, along with his thoughts of Castiel. Those blue eyes, that deep, charcoal voice, his stubble that scratched up against Dean's skin, his hot breath on Dean's neck-

Dean slapped himself.

He was not gay. He was not the submissive. And he never could be; that just ain't happening.

**Jimbo, I needed a distraction earlier from something that happened at work and thanks for getting me distracted but that wont happen again.**

_I understand._

Thank God. No gay guy shit.

_But I want you to keep talking to me. If you want to stop because of what happened, I understand, but you need to keep texting me for at least the next day or two._

**Why?**

_Trust me on this, Dean. I want a reply at least every half hour unless you're sleeping. And I want you to keep me updated on everything you're doing._

Dean's head was roaring with too many thoughts. He didn't know why Jim needed Dean to keep texting him - especially like this. He didn't know about this whole sub drop thing. Or about Jimbo's wife - oh God what's to be done about that - or even Castiel's wife and there was no stopping to the amount of confusion spiraling in Dean's head right now-

Buzz.

He looked at his phone.

_Do you understand?_

Dean reluctantly replied with a " **yes.** "

_Good. Now keep me posted; what are you doing right now?_

**I'm just lying in bed, but why do you need me to do this? And what about your wife?**

_Don't worry about that. I'm here._

**What? Dont worry about it? But what if she finds out I mean you technically cheated and I dont want to be responsible for your breakup**

And what's with the whole "I'm here" crap?

_Dean. It's ok. She knows I'm gay._

This brings Dean back into his spiraling level of confusion. Why would you marry a girl if you're gay and she already knows that? And isn't that still cheating wouldn't she still be mad? And you're gay? Is that more coming onto me? Do I have to date you now because you admitted to me that-

Buzz.

_I have told you; it's an arranged marriage. She doesn't care what I do nor do I care what she does. But right now. what I do care about is you. Scratch the 30 minute idea I want a text from you at least every 5 minutes._

Every 5 minutes? That seems like a lot of texts. And again, why does Dean have to text him and keep updating him on everything he's doing?

**I still don't get why I have to do this.**

_Because, like I said, I care about you and don't want you to get hurt._

Hurt from what? What's going to happen when Dean doesn't text Jim? Is there something Jimbo isn't telling him?

**Tell me what's going on.**

Dean can feel his heart beating in his chest as he waits for the reply. He's about to bite his nails when his phone finally vibrates.

_Sub drop can cause the submissive to go into depression, anxiety, confusion, etc. And a good way to prevent that is from talking to your dominant._

"Your dominant"? As in "my dominant"? As in...mine?

**"Your dominant?"**

_I guess I worded that wrong. I meant "the dominant that took place in the embarrassing sex act."_

Oh.

That made more sense.

...

_What are you doing now?_

**I'm still just in bed. I fell asleep and woke up almost two hours ago and havent moved since.**

_Why don't you go take a shower? Clean up?_

That was probably a good idea.

**Brb**

Dean got off the bed and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was so small it could barely fit the things it had - sink, toilet, shower - so it, sadly, didn't have a bathtub.

Oh how good a hot, steamy bath would feel right now.

But Dean just used what he had at the moment, and he cleaned himself off with body soap in the hot water, because regular soap makes him and Sam break out.

He stopped himself from thinking too much and just kept his brain preoccupied with the fantasy of having a large bathtub. With bubbles.

Dean stepped out of the shower and dried off. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute before going back to the bedroom and putting on some clean clothes.

**Well, that felt well deserved.**

_I'm glad you're feeling better, Dean._

Dean's stomach growled and he remembered how he hasn't eaten for hours - the only things he has eaten today was a bite of pie and some breakfast.

Pie.

Castiel.

Thumb.

Kiss.

He shook his head and went out to the kitchen.

**Making myself a sandwich.**

_Right, you probably haven't eaten all day._

Dean blushed when he remember. No, no he hasn't eaten all day besides the one bite of pie that let to this whole ordeal.

_Tell me what happened earlier today._

He stopped.

How could he tell Jimbo that he basically rejected another man before coming onto this one? It would make him seem pathetic. Like a love struck girl who tried to forget about her love by fucking another guy.

Not that he was even in love. He's only known Jimbo and Castiel practically a week, so it'd be impossible to develop feelings for either one of them already.

Would it?

Could he...maybe?

**My boss kissed me on my cheek.**

It wasn't on the cheek - it was on the side of the lip. But he's not going to go into that much detail and it's not like it was a full blown kiss either. So, really, having gone through all that because of a small little kiss like that was kind of pathetic.

_Why don't we meet?_

What? Meet? Meet Jimbo? What...?

Dean wasn't sure if he could.

He was a complete stranger, and Dean only knew him about a week. Let alone what he did...with that stranger...

Dean's face blushed again.

**But it's late.**

That was a valuable enough excuse.

Also, Jimbo said Dean was going through this sub drop thing or whatever...Why does he just want to add more pressure?

_It's okay, you can come over. No one else is here._

Dean's not sure that makes him feel better. At all.

Shouldn't they meet at a public place?

**Wouldn't it be better to, ya know, meet in a public place?**

_If you rather do that, I'm fine with it. Any specific place?_

Dean almost forgot about his sandwich. He stuffed it down his mouth and then got to thinking.

What kind of place would be open at around 10? None he could think of...Besides things like bars, maybe.

Wait, was he really considering this?

Well, maybe he could hide a knife in his boot...And it's not like Dean was unfit, not at all. Whoever the creep was he could probably take him.

But he didn't know anything about Jimbo.

He could be underage for all Dean knew.

The thought of that made Dean blush again; being dominated by an underage kid? He was sure to never live that down.

**None that I could think of would be open besides the bars...How bout that?**

_Okay. Which one?_

**The Roadhouse. Be there in an hour.**

_See you soon._

Dean decided on The Roadhouse. He knew the woman who owned it personally, and her daughter, Jo, who was like a sister to him. So they would look out for him and keep him out of trouble if he needed.

Of course, it being a Wednesday, a whole lot of people won't be there. But it's better than the thought of going to Jimbo's house. Alone.

Dean gulped.

He grabbed his leather jacket, and then walked out the door to his Impala.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course, since Dean left his house right away and went to The Roadhouse he was 45 minutes early.

Sigh.

He told Ellen and Jo that he was meeting someone, and to keep an eye out for him just in case. This, obviously, made Jo eye him suspiciously.

He promised her it was nothing too bad so she eased up a little bit, but she still kept giving him nerving glances every once in awhile.

Dean was right that there were very few people here - an old man with an ugly looking beard on a stool and three other guys, who were completely drunk, laughing it up in their corner of the bar.

Tick.

Tock.

Dean's nerves were starting to get to him. His head was buzzing and he only drunk half his beer, which was to try and calm him down a bit.

Dean glanced at the clock.

30 more minutes.

Ugh.

He wanted to rip out his hair.

He wanted to run away, to go back to his apartment and curl up in his bed and forget today ever happened.

To think all this happened just because he texted the wrong number.

Sure, the guy was awesome to talk to - and maybe also sext with - but Dean really had no idea who this guy was or anything about him. And, yeah, he's going to find out tonight but he's still only known the dude for a week.

Maybe if Dean had known him longer this wouldn't be so nerve racking.

More ugh.

Glance at the clock. 25 minutes.

This is taking forever.

Dean brought up his beer and took a big gulp, before smacking it on the table with a sigh. Obviously his thoughts alone aren't going to make time go by fast enough but Dean really had nothing better to do.

Jo was going around cleaning and starting to pack the bar up for the night - which closed at 12 - and Ellen was talking to Mr. Beardy over there. Probably trying to make the poor bastard not kill himself, because he looked just awful and sad.

Dean wondered for a second who looked worse.

Another glance at the clock. 19 minutes.

He sighed.

Dean didn't want to drink too much beer tonight because he had to drive home. Also it wouldn't be a very good impression if he was drunk out of his mind in front of Jimbo. Let alone what Jimbo might do to Dean if he was unaware of what was going on...

Dean shook his head. No, he thought. That's not gonna happen.

He glared at the clock on the wall and watched as it kept ticking away. Every time a new thought came into his head he pushed it away - trying to clear his thoughts and make him less nervous.

15 minutes.

Oh why did he have to arrive a butt load early.

Dean took another swig of his beer, and went back to his clock meditation.

When it got to arppox 10 minutes before 11pm, the time of meet up, a dude entered the bar with a bang.

Dean quickly turned his head over to see the two bar doors slamming behind a man - much shorter than Dean, thankfully. He glanced around the bar quickly until he locked eyes with Dean, and then his whole face lit up.

"Heya, Dean-o!"

Dean-o?

He walked up to Dean. The shorter man had light brown hair that went down to the back of his neck and was wearing a brown button up shirt with an ugly green jacket.

"Uh," Dean must be dreaming. He had no idea what Jimbo would look like, but he certainty wouldn't act like this. Or talk like this.

It was too weird; too different from the way Jim texted to be like this.

The man put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and smiled triumphantly.

"So you're Dean," he said, too loudly for Dean's comfort. The old man, Ellen, and Jo were staring at them. The three guys that were at the back of the bar had left about 20 minutes ago, and probably gotten in a car crash from how wrecked they were.

"Uh...yeah..." Dean adverted his eyes and looked away from the man's too big smile.

Thankfully, he removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and looked at Ellen to yell for a beer.

He grabbed a chair, swung it over next to Dean, and sat in it so his legs came out to the sides and his arms were resting on what's supposed to be the back support part.

"So, I got bad news for you," he says, with a straight face, looking up at Dean.

Dean looked back. "What is it?"

"My brother was too much of a chicken to show up."

"Oh."

That made sense - if he was referring to Jimmy. But who else could he mean?

And Dean was kind of disappointed.

He was curious as to who Jimbo really was. Who wouldn't be?

"My name's Gabriel. Just call me Gabe," the shorty smiled again, and pointed at himself with his thumb.

Dean just stared. He didn't know what to talk about with this man.

Gabe frowned.

"Well, since you aren't saying anything I might as well go," Gabriel got up off his chair and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Dean grabed the man's arm.

Gabe turned his head and looked at Dean, a sly smile coming across his face.

"I call him Cassie. He likes ya a lot, ya know," he shoved Dean's hand off his arm and turned around to face Dean. "You should text him. Tell him how much of a pussy he's being and that he owes me." Gabe shrugged, laughed, then walked away - seemingly not caring if Dean has anything to say.

Dean slumped back into his bar chair. He sipped at his beer, and then waited another 15 minutes before getting up and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean spent all last night watching TV.

By the time morning came around, he was physically and mentally exhausted.

But he only had about an hour until work.

Eugh.

He regrettably turned off the TV, and then rolled around on the couch for a good few minutes until he could finally force himself up.

Dean brushed his teeth lazily, taking his time.

Part of him forgot how to put on his work suit, so that took a good 15 minutes or so.

And then he stuffed a PB&J in his mouth for breakfast and headed out the door for work.

He made himself walk in hopes of waking up a bit. But the only good that did was making Dean curse at himself for making himself walk.

When he got to Angel Globe, he waved his usual "hi" to the blonde secretary that never seemed to leave the entrance, and walked to the back of the building.

Dean passed Novak's office, making note that he wasn't in for work today.

Good, he thought.

He already had a mishap with Jim, or "Cassie" apparently, and didn't want to deal with the other creep.

At least he got to meet his brother.

Dean slumped in his chair, waiting for someone to come by and tell him something to do. But no one seemed to bother him, so he ended up playing a bunch of game apps on his phone.

Nothing to do.

...

An hour.

Dean forced himself up to make himself a cup of coffee, hoping that would wake him up.

Castiel's late to work, though Dean wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up because of yesterday. Even though when Castiel kissed Dean, he was being pretty cocky.

Hypocrite.

Dean yawned as his coffee was done, and then put in a bag of sugar.

He walked back towards his work desk, which was honestly really pointless for him to have since he never did paperwork.

Like, really.

This whole office was weird.

Let alone the whole Angel Network business in general.

...

Dean brought out his phone.

**Yo, Im bored.**

Dean waited.

No reply.

He slouched down in his chair. At this point he was hoping someone would come over and give him work - something, anything to do.

So bored.

So tired.

...

His phone vibrated.

_Listen, I'm sorry about last night._

**Yeah, Cassie. You pussied out.**

_...You know my real name?_

**Your bro told me it. No wonder you didnt want me to know it I feel bad for any guy with such a girly name.**

_And what about your boss?_

**Huh?**

Oh. He must be referring to what happened yesterday.

**Nah, man. He didnt show up, either.**

Emphasis on either.

_Dean, I'm sorry. I got...scared._

**The great, assertive, dominate Cassie scared? Never.**

_Dean, this is serious. I didn't want your opinion of me to change._

**After that stunt you pulled last night? How could it not change?**

Dean's mood only got increasingly worse.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

...

_I'm sorry._

Dean didn't want to text anymore. He didn't want to talk anymore.

He gulped down the rest of his coffee and then left work, not caring if he got fired for leaving early two days in a row. He needed to walk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My friend told me I am a sadist because of how much I like to fuck over my readers._
> 
> _huehuehuehuehue..._

By the time Dean got back to the apartment, Sam was home.

But Dean didn't feel like putting up with Sam's crap. So he ignored his brother's whining and questions and slammed the bedroom door, practically falling on top of the bed.

He was too tired.

His sleep schedule was all fucked up now.

But, he'd worry about that later.

***  
By the time Dean woke up the sun was starting to set.

It's probably 6, he thought.

He got up off the bed and headed for the kitchen, planning to make dinner or something when he saw Sam there.

"Oh, hey!" Sam turned around to face Dean. He was wearing an apron.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner. You've slept all day I've doubt you've eaten," Sam turned back around to face the stove, looking at whatever it is he was cooking.

"Well, whatever your making you better make it fast because I'm starving," Dean pulled out a chair and then sat down, glad for the next minute of silence between them.

That is, until Sam asked "So what happened?"

Silence.

The only sound was the sound of grease cooking.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. How do you reply?

"So...I texted the wrong number over a week ago."

Sam raised an eyebrow, still looking at his cooking. "And?"

"And we kept talking. Last night we decided to meet, and he stood me up."

"So you're being pissy because you're boyfriend didn't show up?"

"Hey! Other things happened, too, ya know."

"Like what?"

"Like, it was actually his brother that showed up. Gabriel. And earlier that same day my boss decided to sexually harass me."

"You? Complaining about someone flirting with you? Dude what happened?" Sam joked as he put the food on a plate, and turned around to place it on the table in front of Dean. No wonder it smelled so good; it was fried fish.

"Shut up. He was a man, okay? And I don't swing that way."

Sam got his plate, and then sat down next to Dean. "And what's the name of your texter friend?"

Dean looked at him questionably. "Dude, why you want to know? He told me to call him Jimbo but then his brother told me his real name is Cassie."

Sam giggled.

Dean shot him an annoyed look and Sam cleared his throat. "And, uh, what's the name of your boss?"

"Castiel Novak."

At this point Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh, dude," Sam wiped an eye "they're the same person!"

Dean paused. "...what?"

"Cassie. Cas. Castiel. Cassie was probably a nickname from his brother!" Sam could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Dean was just staring at him dumbfounded.

"He probably - heh - probably didn't show up because you rejected him," Sam wiped his eye again, and finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, God." That was all Dean could say. All he could muster. All he could think of at the moment.

Jimbo was...Castiel? His boss? The same creep who stared at him all the time and fucking kissed him?

There was no way. Jimbo was cool.

...

But Dean couldn't help feeling like the dots were connecting. Like the idea was so obvious and staring at him right in the face. Why couldn't he have figured it out sooner?

And why did he have to realize it from his brother of all people?

This was where Dean started getting angry.

He forcefully got up out of his chair -ignoring Sam's "where're you going?" - and rushed to grab his jacket and keys, then left the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

In truth, he had no idea where he was going. It's not like he knew where Jimbo - Castiel - lived.

So Dean settled on stopping at his work office - the Angel Globe.

He rushed into the building, stopping at the front desk - surprised that the blonde wasn't there, but instead a decent looking brunette - to ask where Castiel Novak lives.

"Uh, Sir, we cannot provide that. It's confidential."

"But, I work here, alright? Castiel's my boss. And I need to see him for a quick meeting."

"Um, maybe you should just call him?"

No, no, no. Dean didn't want to call him. He wanted to barge into his house and make a scene.

But he obviously couldn't do that.

Dean turned around with a grunt, and walked out of the building before the girl could reply.

He found himself sitting in his car; contemplating about random shit for the next few good minutes.

He didn't know what to do.

Be sad?

Be angry?

Kiss that god forsaken stubble?

Dean didn't know what to do.

So he texted instead.

**Well, that took me awhile.**

_What?_

**To figure it out. And I had to learn it from my /brother/ of all people.**

...

No reply.

**Why couldn't you just tell me?**

_You clearly didn't like me._

**Of course I liked you! Otherwise I wouldnt keep texting you! I found you to be a creep in real life because all you did was just stare at me man.**

_I just...I didn't know what to say, okay?_

**How about just a hi? Or maybe a "hey im that dude youve been texting for the past week???"**

5 minutes.

No reply.

Dean sighed and put his phone away. He started driving around aimlessly, trying to clear his head.

That is, until he got an idea in his head.

Dean pulled over at a pay phone and picked up the clearly-used phone book they placed at each one, and began searching for a "Mr. Castiel Novak".

After a while of looking, he finally found it. And thankfully it was such a weird name that no one else had it, which made this a lot easier.

Dean took a mental note of the address listed there and then drove off, searching for a house with the same address.

It took about 20 minutes until he came to a medium-sized, white house, with Castiel Novak's matching address.

The house was a bit weird - considering it was just outside the city so it had a bit of land to it - and also the interesting feel it gave off. It looked expensive but at the same time it felt a tad cozy.

Dean took the keys out of ignition, got out of the Impala, and started making way to the front door.

He knocked.

No answer.

He tried to peak in through the windows - a carpeted floor, couch, TV on in one room; the other side being the kitchen - but saw no one.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh.

He was about to turn and leave when the door finally opened, and he saw Castiel standing there.

His hair was a total bed head - but in a way that looked cute - and he was wearing a blue, thin sweater and white capris.

Both their eyes were wide eyed and staring at each other. Dean was totally dumbfounded, and Castiel obviously had a look that spelled bewildered.

Dean doesn't know if Castiel has ever looked that small to him; outside of his formal tuxes, his shoulders weren't as broad and he didn't seem as tall.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Castiel's face slowly began to turn red - and in turn so did Dean's.

They quickly adverted their eyes away from each other.

"I, uh, wanted to talk in person..." Dean shyly mumbled.

Castiel cleared his throat before saying "come in" and stepping out of the doorway for Dean.

Dean entered the house and took a good look around. It was definitely neat, simple, cozy feeling, and the air smelled like vanilla icing; probably from a scented candle.

The TV was a flat screen and the kitchen was a decent size, so Dean knows Castiel has to have /some/ money. Also the fact that the majority of furniture, and the carpet, was white and or a light beige.

Dean threw his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs, and then sat down.

Castiel was standing awkwardly over one of the counters, making what looked like to be tea. Dean didn't notice at first, but Cassie was wearing cute, white slippers.

This guy was a total girl outside of work, Dean thought. But then he remembered the way Castiel practically dominated him over the phone, and his face blushed. He looked down at the ground and put his forearm over his face to try and cover it; hoping Castiel didn't see.

"Here," Cassie put a cup of tea in front of Dean on the table, and then sat down in front of him.

Dean cleared his throat and removed his arm, no longer blushing, and mumbled a "thanks."

They both sipped at their tea in silence.

...

Awkward silence.

Dean didn't know what to do; what to say.

All he could think about was how cute Cassie looked with those slippers and that messy hair.

And how disappointed he was.

How disappointed he was that Castiel didn't tell him who he was; even after they planned to meet. And after Dean did those...things for him.

Suddenly, his cheek was wet and Castiel's face looked shocked. He forcefully got up from his chair and kneeled over Dean.

All Dean could do was grab Castiel and hug him as the tears feel down.

Pathetic, he thought. Crying over a guy he barely even knows.

Castiel gently moved him up from the chair and sat them both down on the couch in front of the TV.

He rubbed Dean's forehead with his thumb and whispered multiple soft "shh" next to Dean's ear as Dean buried his face into Castiel's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't let Dean have as many texting mistakes as a lot of people who write texting fanfics do, but the mistakes he does have still annoy the crap outta me...lol_

That evening, Dean and Castiel just watched TV in silence.

Dean stopped crying, thankfully, but didn't move from where his head lay on the other man's chest.

After a few hours of pointless TV watching Dean couldn't even remember, he spent the rest of the night continuously falling asleep and waking up, and then falling asleep again.

He couldn't remember if Castiel ever fell asleep or not that whole night.

But when Dean woke for real in the early morning, he rubbed his eye and tried to make sure of his surroundings.

So he went to Castiel's house, and holy fuck he just cried. Like a baby.

And shit he was hungry - he didn't eat that fried fish Sam cooked for dinner.

Dean got up from the couch, shoving a blue blanket off him that he didn't think was there before, and walked into the kitchen.

Something smelled really good, and more intensely so since he was starving.

He looked around to find a plate of pancakes on the table with a syrup bottle and a fork next to it.

Dean took that as an invitation and sat down, smiling at his breakfast.

While eating, Dean's brain kicked in and he realized that Cassie was no where - not even on the couch when Dean woke up.

He checked his phone for the time, and it was 6:40am.

Holy shit Dean was up early.

But his sleep schedule should at least be better than it was the last two days.

But it was so early - so where is Cassie?

Dean finished his pancakes and got up, double checking the living room to make sure Castiel wasn't there.

He made his way over to the stairs and contemplated going up there - but he didn't know if Cassie lived alone or not - so he decided to shoot a harsh whisper of "Yo, Castiel!"

No reply.

Dean went back into the kitchen to sit down, and grabbed his phone.

**Hey, where r u?**

_With_ _people who spell their words correctly._

**Shut up, Im tired.**

_Don't worry; I'm just at the office. I usually go in around this early._

Castiel must be a workaholic.

Ain't nobody got time for that.

**Workaholic.**

_Hey, I quite enjoy my work but I don't overwork._

**Oh yeah? What time do you get home?**

_Usually around five or six._

**Dude, thats like fuckin 12 hours a day.**

_I have my lunch period._

It was all Dean had to not facepalm.

Cassie couldn't see it, anyway.

**Jimbo, you need some more fun in your life.**

_And you need some English lessons. And why are we going back to Jimbo?_

**Cassie, that joke is getting old. Like srsly.**

_Are you still in my house?_

**i dun no bb y dun u cum ovr n find out :* :* :***

_I want you out of my house._

**Jeez, fine.**

Dean got up, smiling, and grabbed his jacket off the floor where it must of fallen down from the chair at some point last night. He shook it from dust or whatever Castiel stuff might be on it, and put it on. Walking out the doorway, Dean instantly missed the smell of that scented candle - or whatever it was - from the house.

He pouted, mourning the loss, and walked across the street to his Impala.

_Thank you._

**What was the big deal anyway? Didnt want me to find your secret porn collection?**

_No, I just like to keep my house clean._

**So does that mean I was allowed to read your porn stash?**

_That means I don't own such a thing._

**Don't tell me your one of those religious freaks.**

Especially after what he made Dean do.

...

_I do believe in God, but I'm too busy with my research to care about such...things._

**Telling ya man, you need to take some time off.**

_And do what, exactly?_

**I dont know. Jack off? Drink a beer? Hit the beach? Get laid?**

_I think my research is more important than full filling needless sexual desires._

**And what about going to the beach?**

_Sand annoys me._

**...**

...

This guy was hopeless.

Some other dude must of been playing as him the other night - like when his brother stole his phone - because no way was this the same guy.

_Shouldn't you be arriving at work soon?_

Dean looked at the time.

7:30am.

Shit.

He needed to drive home fast and get ready for work.

Dean started up the car and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I felt bad for only posting one chapter today, but I couldn't think of much to write about. So, enjoy this pointless chapter of movie references! :p_

Dean, luckily, got to work on time. He also, luckily, avoided Castiel the whole work day.

Someway, somehow.

...

Not that he wanted to see him or anything. But after that whole chick-flick moment, Dean rather not see him, anyway.

He drove back home, had a very slient and awkward dinner with his brother, and then found himself watching pointless TV. Again.

Dean turned the TV off.

It's not like he was watching it, anyway. His mind was too busy thinking about so much random stuff.

**So, still at work?**

_It may come off as surprising to you, but no. I'm at home._

**Where's my Jimmy and what have you done with him?!**

_Again, with the names? And "my Jimmy"?_

**Jimbo, this is no time for horsing around. I think someone stole your phone.**

_I'm sure I would have gotten that message, had that been the case._

_And, please, just call me Castiel._

**Cassie.**

_...I think I want to murder you.  
_

**I knew you were a serial killer.**

_But you still talk to me. And now know my identity.  
_

**Speaking of that, it was pretty pointless to keep it hidden wasnt it?**

_I may or may not have felt like trying to be the new-age Batman._

**...really?**

_Or maybe Bond. James Bond._

**For someone who spends all day working, Im surprised at your knowledge of movies and medieval legends.**

_Does that surprise you?_

**You even knew I was quoting Mulan that one time. /andIhadntevengottentotherefrainyet/.**

_Please use spaces. And I may or may not be a movie and medieval legends junkie._

**The truth has spoken.**

_You can't handle the truth._

**Youjustdidnot.**

_I did. For someone who complains about me referencing a lot, you seem to get all those references. And /you/ were the one who started the Mulan thing. It doesn't seem in your character to watch Disney movies._

**...I thought we werent going to discuss that. And it doesnt seem in /your/ character to watch movies. Maybe to read a crap ton of books.  
**

_I will have to know. Eventually. And I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?_

**But you did read your fair share of books, havent you?**

_...I did read my fair share of books._

**I knew it.**

_So, then, what do you read?_

**I dont read much. Readings for nerds.**

_I'm going to ignore that last statement. Then how else do you spend your spare time?_

**I dont know. Eating, sleeping, working at Angel Globe or Bobby's garage, texting you, lying on the couch.**

_That sounds like a fulfilling life._

**Thank you.**

**Well, if youre so great, what do you do in your spare time?**

_I mainly spend my hours working on my research. Or, like you pointed out, watching movies and reading books._

**So not much better, huh?**

_Point taken._

**We are living our lives to the fullest, arent we?**

_I will say that I take great pride in doing my research._

**And what exactly are you researching?**

_Elementary, my dear Watson._

**This has to stop.**

_Sorry about that, Chief!_

**Cassie. No. Bad dog.**

_So I've been resorted to a dog, now, haven't I?_

**Cassie is a very dog like name.**

_I hope you never get a dog in the future, for fear of naming it that._

**I have a puppy. His name is Sam.**

_If I remember correctly, "Sammy" was the name of your brother?_

**He might as well be a dog, given those fucking puppy eyes he gives me all the time.**

_Ah, I see._

**You didnt see anything.**

_And you complain about me quoting movies._

**I dont know whats sadder. The fact that I DID reference something, or the fact that you got that.**

_I told you. Movie junkie._

**And this includes kid movies, too?**

_Madagascar was a very entertaining movie. Plus, the only two movies you've ever mentioned have both been kid movies._

**...shut up.**

_I very much would like an explanation. Or a reasoning._

**My brother, Sam, is a younger brother. By a few years.**

_That explains a lot._

**Good. Let's never bring this up again.**

_Suit yourself._

Dean finally got himself up off the couch, made a quick sandwich for a snack, then headed off to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well this turned out to be a longer chapter...You have no idea how hard it was to not make Castiel go all Sherlock Holmes on Dean for me. He even had a British accent in my head when writing this (I may or may not have started reading the SH books)._
> 
> _Enjoy!_

The next day was Saturday, putting Dean at the garage. So, yay, he didn't have to see Novak's face.

He knew he was going to have to - eventually, of course - but for right now he wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of working on cars. Such easy creatures; no emotions, no pointless movie quotes, no love...

Wait, love?

Dean decided not to pry into that thought any longer.

By lunch time, Dean's grey t-shirt was practically covered with grease and sweat. It was also the summer, so sweat was inevitable.

Dean ate his burger, and had the quick thought of texting Castiel but he just as quickly ignored it and went back to work. He was busy today, and if the dude wanted to talk to him he would.

It was sundown by the time he got home from work, and there was no text from Castiel. Not that Dean was disappointed, or anything.

"Yo, Sam."

"Hey, Dean. I already ate dinner; thought you could just make your own tonight," Sam grabbed his jacket and put it over his arm. He was probably leaving for his work. Or Jess, maybe, Dean thought.

"No, Sam. I think I'm just gonna go starve myself since you didn't make me dinner," Dean lied down on the couch and stretched - it was his routine after a day at the garage.

"Oh haha."

"So, how's Jess?" Dean peaked over his couch to give Sam a suggestive look.

"How's you and Cas?" Sam raised his eyebrows twice in a row, then left. Probably giggling to himself.

The bastard.

Dean just waved it off and got back to TV. The news was talking about thunderstorms or something; boring stuff.

Just about as boring as his day was, really.

...

Maybe he should go to a bar. Pick up a chick or two.

...

But he didn't feel like it. He just felt like rolling around aimlessly on his couch, whining till someone gave him his bottle of milk.

Not literally, but still.

Dean practically jumped when his phone rang.

_I showed you mine, so show me yours._

**Tool time.** _  
_

_And Lovett just like Lyle. Really, Dean?_

**How. The. Hell. Does someone like you. Know that song. And what did you mean by that first text?**

_You saw my living conditions, I want to see yours._

**...my house?**

_Yes._

**You still didn't answer my earlier question.**

_I think we both have had our fair share of knowing things we shouldn't know, Dean._

**Tell me about it. Why do you even want to see my house, anyways?**

_Not a house - apartment. I do have your resume, remember?_

**...right. But still. Why?** _  
_

_Why do you keep putting periods where they don't go, Dean?_

**...**

_Why do we ever do anything, Dean?_ _Why, Dean?_ _  
_

_Dean?_

**Oh my God. Go back to being 30.**

_But I'm not even 30._

**I seriously don't get you. One minute your Mr. Dominate in a suit, the next your this cute, whiny guy in slippers.**

_It appears we have a lot to learn from each other, Dean._

**What the heck could you possibly learn from me?**

_What your apartment looks like._

**...**

_Among other things. Many things._

**Why do I still text you?**

_Because I'm this cute, whinny guy in slippers._

**...you win. You can come** **over.**

_Excuse me while I politely and gracefully preform my victory stance._

**Hurry up before I change my** **mind.**

_On my way.  
_

Dean put his phone away, smiling to himself. And then it hit him.

Castiel was coming over.

/Was/./Coming/./Over/.

His boss. The dude he randomly texted, but then turned out to be his boss. The dude he let dominate over text and ice cubes.

Oh, no no no no no!

Dean found himself quickly pulling at his hair and walking around the room at a brisk pace.

What will he think when he sees this place? He obviously liked clean, and was rich...Dean was frankly neither.

And what was with the sudden attitude change from Castiel? He was so uptight. Even through the text. And now he's doing /victory stances/.

Dean had to admit the thought was kinda cute, so he blushed a bit.

But still!

He shook his head and got back to the dramatic pacing.

And wasn't he practically thanking the Universe earlier for working at the garage and not seeing him? Wasn't he planning to enjoy a weekend of non-Cas?

Cas? Where did that come from?

Oh right. His brother said that before he left.

Where did his brother get that from?

Ugh, this was no time to think about such pointless stuff. Castiel already knows the address, and that it's an apartment. And going by the complex, a very cheap apartment at that. So he had to know what he was expecting.

And what was Dean even wearing?

That's right.

After work sweats and a worn t-shirt.

Dean went into his room and began going through the dresser.

He had to wear something nicer.

But then, obviously not too nice or Castiel would notice it.

Would he?

Dean's nicest was his work tux, anyway. And it would be stupid to wear that in /his/ apartment.

What happens when Sam comes home?

Is Sam going to luckily spend the night at Jess's again?

It would be awkward if he came home to find the infamous boss and texter friend of Dean's at home.

Dean shook his head. Back to the clothes.

He just shoved on a pair of decent looking flannel and jeans, with no holes in them. He checked.

He continued to spend the next few minutes pacing nervously and checking himself out in the mirror.

Dean was also hungry. He didn't eat, yet.

He wondered if Cas had eaten.

Does Castiel eat food?

Well, Dean knows he drinks tea, at least. Oh, and pie.

Blush.

Shit.

And then, his doorbell rang.

Dean licked his lips, ran a hand through his hair, and gave a final nod at himself in the mirror before going to open it.

He opened the door and gave a very awkward "HI" to the man standing behind it.

Dark, messy hair. Pointy, refined chin with stubble. Eyes a piercing, bright blue. White dress shirt, with a bright blue tye and a trench coat. Trench coat?

Dean noticed all this before Castiel - in his ridiculously deep voice - gave out a "Hello, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat, stepped out of the way and mumbled a "come in." Castiel obliged.

He looked around the place, as if inspecting it - noticing every detail he could of Dean's living conditions.

Dean found this to be very awkward, very quickly.

"So, uh..." Dean started, but he couldn't think of anything to finish the sentence with.

Luckily, Castiel finished it for him: "Got any movies?"

"Yeah, sure. Over by the TV." He pointed at it with his thumb.

Castiel eyed it suspiciously.

"I didn't think you'd want to watch anything, though. I'd much rather watch something on that big flat screen of yours."

"Mmm. Have you had any dinner?" Castiel turned from the TV and walked into the kitchen.

Dean just looked at him weirdly as he opened up Dean's fridge. "Uh, no."

"Good. Neither did I," Castiel shook off his trench coat and placed it on the table. He then rolled up his sleeves, opened the fridge, grabbed an arm full of food and placed it on the counter.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Cooking." Castiel went through the ingredients on the counter, looking like he was planning a battle strategy. He scooped through it, and then went through Dean's cabinets until he found a pot. He started boiling water over the stove, and then went searching the cabinets again until he found a knife.

Dean decided to just not question things about Castiel anymore, and then went to sit on the couch. He could hear Castiel chopping away at something.

"I didn't know you could cook," Dean said.

"You didn't? I thought it was obvious."

"Obvious? How?"

"Because, clearly, I made pancakes for you the other morning. I also live alone, so it'd be normal for me to cook, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Dean felt like an idiot. Again. For probably the fifth time this week.

Castiel heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm...nervous."

"My boss, the dominate Castiel is nervous? Never," Dean replied sarcastically.

"No; the cute, whinny Castiel in slippers is nervous."

Dean chuckled lightly. He relaxed a bit knowing that Cassie was also nervous about him being here.

"So, you live alone?"

"I did say that, yes."

"What about your future wife?"

Dean could hear Cas stop moving. Then he continued and replied: "Our only business together is marriage papers. Nothing else."

"So you keep insisting."

Dean heard Castiel turn around to face him. "Dean, I wouldn't lie to you."

Dean mumbled a "maybe" in reply, and Cas continued his cooking.

After a few minutes of silence - besides Castiel moving around in the kitchen - Castiel told Dean to come into the kitchen to set the table.

Dean didn't think it was really worth setting such a poor excuse for a table, but he obliged anyway.

Cas brought his pot of boiling soup over and started pouring it into the bowls.

"Definitely not my best work, but it'll have to do," he said as he rolled his sleeves down.

Dean just sat down and took a small sip of the broth. It was actually good - above Sam's poor excuse for cooking.

"Chicken noodle," Cas said as he was pulling his chair in. "Hope you like it," he looked up at Dean and smiled before grabbing a forkful of noodles. Why he was eating soup with a fork, Dean did not know.

"I don't think I had homemade chicken noodle before," Dean said; possibly the only thing he could think of as a decent conversation.

"Really? That canned stuff tastes horrible."

Dean shrugged. "You get used to it. Especially when your only cook can barely boil the noodles right."

Castiel chuckled. "Well, you could always doing the cooking, you know."

"Eh, not my forte. And I know how to cook, I'm just not a fan of it."

"Oh," Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, then sat back up and crossed his arms. "Well, we'll have to challenge that."

"Challenge what?"

"Next time, you cook for me."

Dean just looked at him,  a bit surprised. Castiel did that staring thing again.

"I got a whole, stocked kitchen. Organic stuff, too. Lots of choices." It was like he was waving a bone in front of Dean, but Dean didn't even want it.

"Uh, maybe," Dean just went back to eating his soup.

"Dean." He paused and looked up at Castiel. "I want you to."

"You want me...to cook for you?"

"Yes." Castiel uncrossed his arms and leaned in a bit. "You already owe me, what, three meals?"

Dean felt himself blushing. "Hey, one of them you didn't cook."

"I still bought it." How could Cas's stare not falter when thinking about that whole pie ordeal?

Dean looked away.

"I also bought you that suit."

Dean looked back at him and leaned into his chair. "Hey, if you want me to buy you lunch or something-"

"No." Castiel interrupted. They both stared at each other. "No," Cas repeated again.

"Then what?" Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"Then this," Castiel leaned forward at Dean, and kissed him over the table. And not just on the side of the mouth this time, a full blown, mouth to mouth kiss that surprised the crap out of Dean. Castiel leaned back, and eyed intently at Dean. Even the idiot that Dean was could see what was hidden behind those blue eyes - want. Desire.

Dean had no idea what to do. What to reply. His brain was too busy buzzing with thoughts to even know what those thoughts were. All he did was mumble out an "uh..."

But the staring, and the obvious eye sex from Castiel, didn't stop. Dean felt himself slowly melting into that stare- into those deep blue eyes. He slowly felt like he could start losing himself into them.

Then Castiel leaned back, and Dean was back to reality again. Castiel sighed. "I should go," he stood up and grabbed his trench coat. Dean was still too dumbfounded to say anything. But then his brain clicked and he got up from his chair and issued a "wait!"

Cas turned around to look back at him. Dean's brain stopped working again, and Castiel frowned when he seemed to realize Dean wasn't going to say anything.

But then Dean's brain seemed to click again, because he said: "So! Uh, I'll come over and make that dinner for you sometime, right?" He looked away, blushing, and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck.

Castiel smiled, and Dean looked back at him. He replied: "Yes, Dean. I would like that," and then he left.

Well, that was a failure.

Dean sighed, mentally and physically exhausted at this point, and then went to clean up the dishes. He decided to have a few more bites of his soup before he washed the bowl, though.

By the time Sam was home from work, Dean was already in bed half asleep. Sam tip toed in, and Dean instantly moaned loudly when he heard him enter their bedroom.

"Rough night?" Sam asked.

Dean made a noise he knew only Sam could interpret as a "yes" in reply. And then it was lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _P.S. Anyone who gets the song reference earns a free monkey~_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Today proves not to be one of my best. First, I found out Cory Monteith died (yes. I used to be a Gleek). And then I found out I got one of my references wrong. I have failed in my ways! OTL_
> 
> _Also, a couple of you complain (or point out) about the difference between a suit and a tuxedo and why they should be wearing them. I'm not mad or anything, I understand your point of view; but in my dialect there is no difference. Also, 1. they are sexy 2. this is fiction 3. this is my fiction. If I want Castiel to ride out into the sunset on a unicorn with a horn the shape of a dildo, I will make it happen._
> 
> _Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

Dean lazily spent his next morning eating burnt scrambled eggs - courtesy of Sam's cooking - and watching the news.

**So, have you heard that an actor was found dead yesterday?**

_Do you mean Cory Monteith? Such a shame. I liked his acting._

**Really? I never heard of the poor bastard till now.**

_...He may or may not have had an appearing in Glee._

**...you never cease to amaze me.**

_It's one of my secret pleasures._

Dean chuckled and grabbed his light jacket. Even though it's summer, he hates being without it. He walked out the door on his way to the impala.

After a minute, he could already tell that, in fact, he would be needing his jacket because angry clouds covered the whole sky. How could he work outside on cars like this? No one would bring any in, either.

But maybe he would be lucky and it wouldn't rain till way later, and he could still get paid.

He got in his car and turned it on, including the radio which blasted it's usual Led Zeppelin.

When he pulled in at the garage, Bobby Singer was standing outside. He started walking over towards the car, so Dean got out to meet him.

"Heya, what's up?"

Bobby looked at him like he grew a flower out of his head. "Will ya look at the sky, boy? It's gonna rain! Ain't no one gonna bring in their cars over."

"So I take it I get the day off?"

"You sure as hell get the day off. After your done putting everything inside and helping Ash clean the garage." Bobby pointed behind him with his thumb towards the garage, and gave a look at Dean that said "NOW."

So Dean licked his lips, locked the car, and walked to the back of the garage.

He started putting tarps over unfixed cars, putting away toolboxes, etc for the next hour. Until, he was finally done and he walked inside to see if Ash needed any help with cleaning up.

"Nah, man; I got it." Ash waved him off. And when Dean turned to start leaving, he turned on his music and started doing...whatever it is Ash does.

He sat in his car, not knowing what else to do for the day.

**So, wassup?**

...

No reply.

Dean whinned, and then started his car to drive home.

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated which practically made him jump.

_Not much._

**Very interesting.**

_Mmm quite._

Dean smiled and put his phone away, because he needed to focus on driving right now.

When Dean got home, he preformed his usual ritual of jumping on the couch and turning on the TV - even though he knew he wasn't going to watch it, per usual.

"You're back early," Sam walked over and stood behind the couch, holding a glass of milk.

"Bobby was complaining about it going to rain hard and all that," Dean strained his neck to look up at Sam, and furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Dude, MILK?"

"What?" Sam shrugged.

"Only little kids drink milk, dude," Dean moved back into place, pretending to actually watch the TV.

"Yeah, well, maybe your hate for milk is why you're so short."

Dean got off the couch. "Listen here, Sasquatch; I can take you any day and you know it!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sam stepped back and opened his arms. "Bite me."

***

A broken glass and a couple minutes later, Dean was sitting on the couch with a frozen bag of peas over his eye.

"Man, I didn't hit you that hard! Freakin' cheater."

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I'm going over to Jessica's right now, so I'll be back later."

"Yeah, see ya." Sam left and Dean was once again incredibly bored.

He should really buy something to do at his house.

**Sorry about that, got into a fight with my bro.**

_Are you okay?!_

**Yeah, fine. We were arguing over who was stronger.**

_Oh, I see._

Dean would never admit it, but he felt a bit warm at the thought of Castiel caring about him.

**So, when can I come over and cook that meal for you?**

Dean was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest from sending that.

And even more when Castiel replied.

_Whenever you'd like. You could come over now, if you aren't working._

**Nah, Im not. Its starting to rain.**

_Ah. So, how about some lunch?_

Dean smiled.

**Sure.**

***

Since this couldn't possibly go worse than when Dean first visited Castiel's house, he didn't feel that nervous.

At least, not as nervous as when Cas came over to his house last night.

And then he remembered Cas kissing him.

That made Dean start to blush as he was waiting for Castiel - it thundering and lightning outside now -  to open his door. But he didn't want to think about that right now, and he pushed the thought out of his head that Cas may try something again.

Castiel opened his door, smiling at Dean. He was wearing those slippers again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am so sorry! My computer froze so I had to rewrite the whole chapter, and that's why it's late._
> 
> _Thank you and enjoy the chapter!_

Dean and Castiel continued to spend that evening watching a couple of horrible indie films. 

Dean would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed making fun of bad actors and plot holes with Cas. 

Driving home late that night, Dean, in the back of his head, had a victory thought of how Cas decided to not come on to him the whole night.

The next morning, he woke up to a text from Castiel and his face instantly lightened up.

_Happy two week anniversary._

**I thought we werent gonna do that :p**

_I thought it was a reasonable enough joke._

Dean would never admit that he was smiling because of Castiel's texts. And not just today; he's been smiling because of his texts for the majority of the past two weeks.

By the time the next Monday came around, even Sam started to notice how Dean was constantly in a good mood - which was rare for him.

By working hours, Castiel was Dean's boss; but by text, Castiel was brightening Dean's day by quoting pretty much every movie in existence for absolutely no reason during their conversations.

And when the weekend was there, maybe Dean was sightly disappointed he didn't get to see the dominate Castiel in a suit that day. Just maybe.

**HAPPY THREE WEEK ANNIVERSARY**

Dean joked as he sat down with a piece of toast in his mouth.

_I continued something I will regret, didn't I...?_

**Eh, maybe.**

Dean finished up his toast and went to work.

***

Came Friday, Castiel asked Dean over for dinner. Dean didn't know the reason, but he accepted anyway.

When he got home from work, he shrugged off his suit and changed his clothes. Dean proceeded to make faces at himself in the mirror, until Sam came over and asked:

"Where you going?"

Dean jumped, cleared his throat, then answered:

"Uh, no where. Why?"

"You only do that in the mirror when you're nervous about going to see some one."

"What? Nervous? Me nervous? Nah..." Dean put his elbow on top of the sink and tried to stay calm in front of his brother.

"Whatever you say, man," Sam huffed out a chuckle then turned to walk away.

Dean sighed some relief, because he didn't want to explain to Sam how he's going over to dinner at Castiel's. And then get teased about how he's gay. Again.

Because Dean's not gay. He's going over to manly Castiel's to have a manly dinner. Full of manliness.

Right.

Dean walked out to his Impala and drove over to Castiel's.

By the time Dean got there, Castiel had already cooked dinner.

It looked like some kind of noodles with chicken and herbs and shit all over it. Dean would much rather have a burger, but he wasn't complaining.

"So, uh, got any beer?"

Castiel eyed him. "Yes; in the fridge. I usually have some stored for my brother."

"The Gabriel guy?" Dean asked as he searched through the fridge for beer.

Castiel nodded.

Dean found his beer then sat down at the table.

"Smells delicious," he felt obliged to say something to break their awkward silence.

Castiel just nodded again, and then sat down. He started forking away at his food so Dean took that as a go ahead and dug in.

It really was good.

"What is this, anyway?" Dean really wanted to break this awkward silence.

"Homemade lo mien," Castiel stared up at him, and then continued eating.

"Oh, that stuff that Chinese restaurants serve?"

Castiel mumbled a "yes." The dude must be hungry.

When they finished eating, Castiel was starting to clean up the dishes but then Dean stopped him.

"You're a guest, sit down," Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean a bit.

"Yeah, and you're the one who cooked. Now go out and pick a movie or something while I do the dishes."

After a moment of staring, Castiel nodded and went over to the living room. Dean rolled up his sleeves, and grabbed all of the dishes to set them by the sink.

A minute or two later, Dean felt his neck hair prick up like he could feel Castiel staring at him from behind. Again.

Not much of a surprise by now, but it was still nerve racking.

When he was almost done, Dean felt a warm presence like Castiel had gotten closer and was standing right behind him.

And the next thing Dean knew, Castiel was breathing down his neck and placing his arms over Dean's hips.

Cas was moving his body closer to Dean, his head leaning slowly forward until his lips grazed Dean's neck, which sent shivers up his spine.

Dean's heart was thumping so loudly he's surprised Castiel couldn't hear it. He didn't know what to do in this situation - shove him off? Let him do what he wants?

Oh God. What /does/ Castiel want?

Dean's face went red with thoughts of him and Cas while he proceeded to kiss Dean's neck gently; slowly moving upward onto Dean's chin.

Then Castiel turned Dean around to face him, and then kissed him.

The kind of passionate, soft kiss that left Dean feeling cold when Castiel broke off.

He started caressing Dean's lower neck and shoulder, his hands moving down Dean's sides to his lower back.

Castiel inched his leg in between Dean's, and-

Oops.

Castiel instantly stopped and Looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean had no idea what to think - what to do - at this point.

He had a fucking boner? From this??

Please tell him that Castiel will just send him home now.

That he can go and sit in his car in shame because of-

Castiel kissed him again, and all Dean's thoughts seemed to stop for a second.

He leaned in even more onto Dean, and lowered his hands to the front of his hips while slowly putting his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean had to practically gasp for air when Castiel stopped.

Castiel continued to caress Dean's lower neck, rougher this time, while inching his hands to Dean's pants. He slowly began to lower Dean's jeans and boxers down, until Dean's erection was fully visible.

Castiel leaned back to look down at it, and smiled sweetly to himself. He inched his fingers lightly over Dean's throbbing dick.

"C-cas..." Dean rasped out in between breaths. Castiel looked up at him. "Please..."

He looked back down at Dean's length, and grabbed hold of it firmly.

Dean closed his eyes as Cas began to get him off.

Castiel stared kissing Dean again, more desperate this time. His tongue claiming Dean's mouth and neck as his hand started going faster.

And faster.

And faster until Dean's mind went completely white as he came.

He was panting as he looked back at Castiel, who was eying intently at the white stuff in his hand.

Castiel moved his hands to his lips, and began to lick it clean while looking Dean in the eyes.

It was admittedly one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen.

When Castiel's hand was cleaned off, they both just stared at each other.

Castiel obviously wanted more - he hasn't even gotten himself off yet - but Dean was scared.

He didn't know what to do - what to think - at this point.

Was he gay? He certainly enjoyed it.

What do they do now? Go back to being normal? How was that possible??

Castiel finally broke the silence by saying "we should clean up."

Dean just nodded in reply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My computer messed up **again** when writing the last chapter, so if you didn't read it since I updated it **please do that now before reading this chapter.**_
> 
> _Anyway, I want to give you all hugs and kisses because YAY I reached over 100 kudos! I love you all so much and hope you enjoy my fanfic :*:*:*_

Dean was waiting awkwardly on Castiel's king-sized bed.

Cas was currently taking a shower, and Dean already had his.

Dean decided to spend the night over, since he wasn't exactly sure he could face Sam after what just happened.

He was wearing a pair of Castiel's sweat pants and an older t-shirt.

He tried not to think about how it smelled like Cas.

Castiel walked into the room - bringing Dean back from his thoughts - with only a towel around his waist.

Dean quickly adverted his eyes to look away, the tips of his ears beginning to turn red. He's not sure if he's ever even seen Castiel's naked arms before, let alone his bare chest.

Castiel opened his dresser and started looking through it before breaking the silence. "Where do you want to sleep?" He turned around to look at Dean, who looked back. His hair was wet and sticking to his face. "The bed's big enough for two."

"Oh, uh, I can just take the couch." Dean awkwardly replied. Share a bed?

Castiel did that staring thing again, until he said back "there are some blankets and pillows in the hall closet," and then went back to picking out clothes from the dresser.

Dean got up off the bed and picked out two pillows and a light blanket from the hall closet. He walked downstairs and threw them on the couch, proceeding to jump on them and lie down.

Dean messed with the couch until he was comfily lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, with the blanket half off him.

It was too early to go to sleep - around 8. But Dean had to get up early to drive home, get ready, and then drive to work from there.

But it was still too damn early.

He just kept staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

His thoughts drifted to those of what happened earlier - not even two hours ago - and how Dean wasn't internally screaming this time around about it.

Which was weird, considering how upset and confused he seemed to get after the last few incidents.

It's not like this was as embarrassing as when Castiel dominated Dean with ice cubes over text.

But this was a whole 'nother step. Castiel actually made him come - physically made Dean jizz.

And then Cas licked it clean off of his fingers.

Dean shook his head. 

He felt kind of like a dick.

The dude was supposed to get married. And even though Castiel keeps saying the only relationship he has with the girl is marriage papers, Dean still didn't want to cross that line. 

Who was she, anyway?

Was she hot? 

Was she a total bitch? 

Maybe when she and Cas get married, she'll fuckin' abuse him or some shit.

Dean shook his head again and rolled over on his side. He didn't want to think about that, either

But there was nothing to do, and there was no way he could fall asleep right now. 

After another minute or two of complete boredom, Dean heard someone walking down the stairs.

He twisted his body around to look over the back of the couch and saw Castiel walking towards him. 

Cas was wearing those slippers again, with a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Dean notice how adorably messy his hair was. 

Castiel stopped walking and they both stared at each other for a bit. Dean also noticed how Cas's t-shirt was falling off to one side because it was too big, exposing his nice looking collar bone.

He cleared his throat and broke the silence: "Wanna watch a movie?"

Cas just nodded in reply.

They picked out a Monty Python movie and both sat down on the couch. About halfway through the movie, after repeatedly laughing their asses off, Castiel went into the kitchen to grab them both a cup of tea. 

Dean could hear Castiel yell from the kitchen in tune with the movie: "Welease Bwain!" 

Castiel walked back over, handed Dean his cup, and then sat down. Dean chose to ignore that Castiel sat closer this time. 

When the movie was over, Castiel turned off the TV and Dean looked over at him.

"Ya know, that movie was hilarious."

"You know what they say: 'So funny it was banned in Norway!'"

"Ha, holy shit, really?" 

Castiel looked back up at him, smiling a bit. "Yeah, and a few other countries, too."

"Wow," Dean looked back at the TV, even though it isn't on. 

"I should probably let you sleep," Castiel said in his deep as fuck voice, but he still didn't move. 

Dean couldn't figure out if he wanted to go to sleep yet. Maybe he wanted to stay up and talk to Cas more; figure out why the guy loves movies so much. 

"Hmm..." Dean said that to let Cas know he was thinking about what to do. "So...I know you have a brother called Gabriel, met him, so what about the rest of your family?"

Dean could hear a small sigh come out from Castiel's mouth as he leaned back into the couch. "I have two brothers: Gabriel and Michael. And one sister named Anna."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh," Dean felt bad for asking now, so he felt he needed to talk about his family. "You already know about my brother, Sam. My mom died when I was little and my father is..." he drifted off.

Castiel stared intently at Dean, but he seemed like he understood so he didn't ask for further information. 

They sat in a few minutes of silence. 

"Why do you like TV so much?" Dean felt obliged to break the silence and talk about something.

"After awhile, just reading books weren't enough," Castiel propped his head up on his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"For...?"

Castiel lowered his arms back down and looked at Dean. "Escapism. Why else read books and watch movies?"

Dean couldn't answer that.

But he sort of got what Castiel was saying. He had Sam when his family fell apart - in fact he kept his mind so focused on caring for Sam that Dean didn't acknowledge John's drinking problem for years.

He still didn't know what Cas has been through, though. But he felt like that was enough prying for tonight. "So, uh, guess it's time to hit the hay."

"Right, yes," Castiel looked away and got up. Dean suddenly felt a bit lonely as Cas left to put their mugs in the sink.

But he didn't say anything, and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean woke up a bit later than he hoped. 

He reluctantly got up off the couch and tried to stretch and yawn his tiredness away. 

Dean could hear a bit of shuffling in the kitchen and walked over.

Castiel was putting a bunch of food on plates, and setting the table. The corners of his mouth tilted up a bit as he said "just in time, Dean."

Dean eyed the food. He was definitely hungry, but he shouldn't be wasting time playing house with Cas.

But food.

He sat down silently and dug in, feeling Castiel's gaze on him for a moment before he started eating, too. 

Dean tried to eat fast without rushing too much, and then when he was done he got up and asked where his clothes were. 

Castiel squinted his eyes at him, and then said "in my room, Dean."

Dean ignored how sexy his name sounded coming from Castiel's deep voice, and walked up into his bedroom. His clothes were placed neatly on top of the dresser. 

Dean grabbed the clothes and changed into them, putting Castiel's clothes on top of the dresser. He decided to just go to work in these since he probably didn't have much time left to go home and get changed. 

Dean skittered down the stairs, and hopped to a stop to say goodbye and "thanks for the food" to Castiel.

"Oh, and uh, Dean-" Castiel stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

Dean stared at Castiel - who to Dean's surprise actually looked a bit nervous for once - until he finally continued. 

"Have a good day at work."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Dean forced an awkward smile and then left to walk out to his Impala.

Sitting in his car - his baby - Dean thought about how weird he felt. Like there were small butterflies but, somehow, he felt a bit empty.

He decided to ignore it and drove to work. 

***

"So, where were you last night?" Sam might as well be doing the 'hint hint wink wink nudge nudge' thing to Dean because this was just as annoying.

Dean had just got home not even 5 minutes ago and was already regretting coming home.

Sam kept raising his eyebrows at Dean and pestering him. 

Until Dean finally gave up. 

"Alright! I was over at Castiel's, okay?"

"Ohhh, and what happened there?" Sam gave Dean probably the most annoying face imaginable, until it quickly turned to a face of joking disgust in sudden realization. "Ew, no, wait, don't tell me!"

"Dude, it was nothing like that!"

Except it was.

Dean's face blushed a bit under his own sudden realization.

But he quickly drove the thought away. "Whatever, man. I'm just going to grab a sandwich and watch some TV."

"Yeah, then jack off to pictures of Castiel," Sam taunted then stuck his tongue out at Dean, who just shoved him away playfully in return.

He walked to the fridge and made himself a quick sandwich, wishing it was a burger instead. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello, bitches!" Castiel quickly turned around to the loud bang of his doors opening.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the wavy, black haired women standing there. "Meg."

"Congratulations, Cas, you learned my name." Megan walked into the kitchen and instantly went to the fridge. "I heard all the big boys were here tonight, so I came over." She turned around to face the three men in the living room, holding a beer bottle.

Cas just nodded in reply.

Gabriel, for once in his life looking serious, sat next to him on the couch; while Michael, Cas's and Gabriel's oldest brother, leaned against the wall looking like he always does. Like everyone around him are complete idiots.

"So, what's the big plan, then?" Meg walked into the living room, swinging her beer around without actually taking a sip of it.

"The plan," Michael started saying, eying everyone in the room. "Is that you two stop complaining and get married."

"So, what? Our families can join together and practically double up the money?" Megan took a sip of her beer before continuing. "This isn't ancient Camelot, you know."

"I think if you and Castiel actually talked, you'd find out you have a lot more in common than you think."

"Oh, please," Meg rolled her eyes at Michael.

"Agreed," Castiel mumbled. Meg shot him a very annoyed look.

"Look," all eyes instantly went on Gabriel. "The last thing anyone of us wants is for Meg to end up in jail again. Either way you two need to stop throwing fits." Castiel and Megan took an awkward glace at each other.

"I already explained," Cas said after a moment of awkward silence. "I have another love interest."

"Oh, yeah, like I wouldn't have a love interest or two also," this was Cas's turn to shoot an annoyed look at Megan, who took another swig of her beer.

Michael was staring intently at her, and then shifted over to Castiel. "You mentioned having one before, but we have no idea who she is. Or if she's even...approvable."

This lead to a suffocating silence in the whole room. After a while, Michael just raised a questioning eyebrow.

Gabriel shuffled around a bit before finally looking back at Michael and breaking the silence. "It isn't a 'she'."

Michael's expression got more angry than usual. "You - what?"

Gabriel stood up to face him. "Castiel isn't straight, Michael. And that's why there's been so much fighting."

"I will not have any of this nonsense," Michael stopped leaning against the wall, and stood firmly in front of Gabriel. He shot a look at everyone in the room as he said: "The wedding is in a few weeks, yet. I expect everyone to be there." Then he stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Castiel heaved a heavy sigh and Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, man. I tried."

Castiel looked up angrily at his brother. "You tried?" Gabriel instantly put his hand down and looked more serious. "Michael /knows/ now. And what if Uriel finds out, too? What if /Dad/ finds out?" Megan looked around the room nervously.

"Look; I know, Meg knows, I'm pretty sure Anna already figured it out by now."

"So? Anna never cared for the family in the first place! I bet she'd be glad to know I was different from them, no matter how." Castiel started pacing around the room.

Gabriel sighed. "You never were one for the family, either."

Castiel stopped and looked at Gabriel again. "It. Doesn't. Matter. I am going to be put through literal /Hell/ if Dad finds out."

"I-I know," Gabriel glanced at Meg than back at Cas. "Let's...Let's just sleep on this, OK? We aren't going to able to figure it all out in one night. And we can pray that Michael doesn't tell Dad." Gabe put his hands on Castiel's shoulder, who gave him a very annoyed look at the word "pray".

Cas finally sighed and looked down at the ground. "Alright."

Gabriel smiled and took his hand off him. "Good. I'll come back tomorrow morning, you can make me some pancakes with cherry compote, and then we get to talk about how much of a dick and an idiot I am without having an emotional breakdown." Castiel just eyed him, and Gabe's smile got increasingly bigger. "I'll leave you two ladies to it!" He jokingly saluted and then walked out of the house.

Meg and Castiel just kept glancing around the room and rubbing their necks awkwardly for awhile after Gabe left.

"So, uh..." Megan decided to try and break the ice. "How's your lovebird doing?"

Castiel squinted his eyes at her. "I don't know. I feel like he brushes it off every time I try to please him, so it's left me feeling confused if he wants to go further or not."

"Well, if he isn't complaining..."

"He does like to repeatedly tell me he isn't gay."

"Oh, no. He's definitely gay. Bisexual at least."

Castiel gave her a questioning look. "What makes you so sure? You haven't even met him."

"I may have eyed him from a distance..." Megan turned to the coffee table and started fiddling with a coaster.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The dude never /really/ complained about your advances, did he? He may have been unsure but that's normal," she stood back up and took a big gulp of her beer. "Plus, I don't think the dude's ever realized how much he eyes other guy's asses. It's kinda cute, really."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his fingers on his forehead. He had to deal with his homophobic family, and then he fell in love with another one. Does he somehow attract them? Is he destined to be constantly around homophobes despite his sexuality?

Megan stayed silent, looking at Castiel for a bit before saying "I should go. Leave you to your thoughts and all." She stared at him a bit more before leaving, Castiel not saying anything or looking at her. He really did need to just be alone and think.

But then he decided to just get out his phone.

_I need a distraction._

He started to get a bit antsy when about 20 minutes passed and no reply. Dean usually didn't take this long.

Until his phone finally rang.

**Want me to get the ice?**

Castiel smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean started it out to be a joke.

But he ended up subbing for Castiel over the phone, anyway. Again.

And this time over a phone call, so Castiel could very well hear every moan Dean made.

Every plea to touch his cock.

But he could hear Castiel, too.

His rough and gravely voice was sexy enough for Dean to probably come from alone, ice not included.

Man was he starting to like playing with ice.

It was a refresher to the hot summer, too.

These recurring thoughts went through his head when he woke up the next morning. It was ealier than he usually woke up - probably because he practically fell asleep right after his phone sex with Castiel - so he didn't bother to get up.

Sam was still sleeping next to Dean. He usually didn't wake up until after Dean, anyway, because he worked night shifts at the local grocery store.

Though Sam would always wake up earlier than he should to make Dean his breakfast. Maybe Castiel was right and Dean should start cooking his own food.

Thoughts about Sam quickly took a wrong turn into thoughts about their past.

How their mom died in a tragic house fire.

How their dad became an alcoholic and didn't bother to do anything for his boys.

How Dean quit high school as soon as possible to move him and Sam away from that depressing house into this apartment.

How Dean got his G.E.D., but they still couldn't afford to put Sam through the college he deserved so they settled for a much cheaper one.

How Dean got two jobs to help pay for said college, while making sure Sam has enough time and money for him to live a normal, college-kid life.

As normal as they can get, at least.

Dean sighed and tried to remember happier thoughts. Like when he and Sam spent their first Christmas alone, and Sam gave him a necklace meant for Dad instead.

"Here, take this."

"I don't want it, it's for Dad!"

"Dad's not here right now, but you always are. So take it," Sam practically had to shove it in Dean's face before he finally grabbed it out of the small hand.

"Thank you, Sammy."

Dean wrapped his hand around the amulet he still wears to do this day, smiling at the memory.

It's a happy memory; one without Dad and his drinking, without their mom, and without Castiel. Just him and Sam.

He heard the body next to him stir awake and let out a loud moan as he stretched.

"Mornin' Sammy," Dean looked at him, smiling.

"What's with you today?" Sam closed his eyes and yawned.

"Nothing cutie, just waiting for my breakfast."

"Oh, shut up," Sam lazily slapped Dean's shoulder and got out of bed.

Dean, smiling even wider at this, followed.

He had his breakfast with Sam, teasing about how cute he was as a kid, and then went off to work at the garage.

***

**HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!!**

_Dean, no. Bad Dean._

**What? Im just celebrating.**

_And what exactly do you care to celebrate every Monday?_

**That I was able to put up with you for a whole nother week.**

_..._

Dean chuckled at his phone and then put it away in his pocket.

He was walking down the Angel Globe's hallways until he reached Castiel's office.

"Mornin' sunshine!"

Castiel looked up at him with a face that spoke of murder.

"I, uh, take it you're not a morning person then..." Dean felt himself backing away slowly.

"Not in the mood, Dean," Castiel looked back down at his desk, which was a mess filled with papers unlike usual.

"Yeah, I figured out that much already. I'll go get your much needed coffee," he was about to turn around when Castiel's voice stopped him.

"Dean. I'm getting married in three weeks."

"What?"

Cas put his chin on his hands and starred up a Dean. "August 18th. Meg and I are doing our best to prevent it, but my brother's insistent."

"Why? Why does the asshole want you to marry her so much?" Dean was clenching his fists and biting his bottom lip. He couldn't help the dark, heavy emotion swirling in his stomach.

"Because it would practically double the amount of obscene wealth we already have. And our parent's want nothing more than to be at the top," Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean.

He couldn't help feeling even more angry. "What? I thought you don't have parents!"

Cas seemed to only get more annoyed at this. "Biological parents, yes." He looked back down at his papers, reading. Dean didn't notice he was wearing his glasses until now.

"Oh," and then his brain decided to kick in. "Why are you telling me this, anyway?"

"I'd thought you'd want to know I was getting married, regarding our current relationship."

Relationship? What relationship? Friends? Texting buddies? /Sexting/ buddies? "And what relationship would that be?"

Castiel looked back up and squinted his eyes at Dean again. "It's whatever you want it to be, Dean."

Dean unclenched his fists and stopped biting his lip. He was confused. What's that supposed to mean?!

After a few long moments, Dean finally said "I'm gonna get your coffee."

Cas was reading his papers again, and just nodded in reply. Dean walked out and into the office kitchen.

He didn't know what to think as he was waiting for the coffee to brew.

Dean felt angry at Cas's brother; which one wanted him married, anyway? Gabriel probably wouldn't give a fuck so it was most likely Michael...

But he also felt starstruck at Castiel's words, which kept replaying in his mind. Does that mean Cas actually wants to date him?

But he's leaving it up to Dean, which means he's probably just gonna go along with whatever Dean says.

Dean didn't know why he felt a bit sad at that thought.

But he didn't know if he could even date Castiel, anyway; he's never so much as kissed a guy before him.

Well, yeah, Dean starred at a few asses every once in awhile but that doesn't mean anything. Does it?

Dean had too many conflicting feelings right now, so he just shoved them all out of his brain and focused on making the coffee.

When he got back to Castiel's office, neither of them said anything as Dean placed the coffee down on his desk. He went back to his own small desk and sat there sipping at his own drink.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's past 4am and I need to go to bed and I'm sorry I don't post a lot right now because I have major writer's block and there's probably going to be a lot of grammar mistakes and I really need to sleep and_
> 
> _I love you all._
> 
> _Goodnight!_

"Dude, I might be..." Dean adverted his eyes and looked shyly at the ground.

"Might be what?" Sam replied curiously, holding a worried look for his brother.

"Might be gay," Dean looked back up at his brother. When he came home from work that day, he decided to finally get these feelings off his chest. And what better way to do that than to talk about it with his brother, whom is known for always wanting to talk about his feelings?

That day, Dean was avoiding eye contact with Castiel repeatedly. He could feel his icy stare on him, but Cas made no comment on Dean's obvious ploy to not talk to him. Needless to say it was incredibly awkward.

"Yeah, I figured," Sam sat back in his chair, relief flushing his face.

"What? You 'figured'?" Dean was stunned. Was it really that obvious? Was he really the only one not admitting to it?

Even Jo and Charlie gave him shit about looking at other guys before.

"Well, yeah." Dean sighed. "I mean, you obviously like this Cas guy-"

"Wait, no one mentioned him," Dean sat up and gestured his hand in a "stop" motion.

"I'm mentioning him now," the brothers continued to have a stare down until Dean finally gave up and relaxed. "He's some guy you randomly texted, and /kept/ texting. And then he turned out to be your boss, which for most people would seem really weird, but you two seemed to just fall into place-"

"Woah, no. It /was/ really weird. It still is; you haven't met the guy, Sammy."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Well, I know he's been here. And I know you've been to his house, multiple times."

"How'd you know about that?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Dean."

A moment of silence passed before Dean finally said: "Was it really that obvious?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, Dean."

Dean was never good at hiding things from his brother, anyway.

***

The next day, Dean acted like nothing happened. Castiel made no comment, though he looked at Dean's obviously forced smile for a minute before replying. But that's normal, anyway.

Before he knew it, Dean found himself at the garage again for work. Texting with Castiel had been breif and scarce throughout the rest of the week; and even with the distraction of working on cars, Dean still felt like something was missing. 

But he soon started to ignore it, trying his best to just push those unwanted thoughts of Cas out of his head. Dean knew he obviously liked him as more than a friend by now, but he was still stubborn. He didn't want to admit he wanted Cas.

Dean wanted Cas to text him; to say, in his ridiculously deep voice, "Hello, Dean" as Dean entered his office with his coffee. He wanted to watch movies with Cas and laugh at bad acting, while curling up next to each other tiredly at the end of the night. He even wanted more of Cas's annoying movie references. 

Dean shook his head. He needed to focus on his job right now.

***

He found himself standing awkwardly in front of Castiel's house later that night. Dean already rang the door bell, and was hoping that Cas wouldn't mind him coming over randomly way past dinner time. He also noticed how Castiel had a completely different car in his drive way - a silver Prius. 

After a few minutes of waiting and debating on whether to just run to his car and drive home or not, Cas opened the door.

"Um, hey," Dean said, trying not to look surprised Cas actually answered. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel was wearing one of his light colored sweaters and white pants, with the fluffy slippers. Castiel's spine tingling voice and hard stance were probably the only manly things about him, Dean thought. 

"Can I come in?" Castiel nodded in reply and moved out of the way to let Dean through the doorway. As Cas was closing the door, Dean continued saying: "So, you aren't gonna ask me why I'm here?"

"I've already guessed."

Dean turned around to look at Cas, who stared back at him. "'Guessed'?" 

Castiel walked over towards Dean, lifting his hands to cup Dean's face as he leaned in to kiss him.

Dean was surprised, but he soon gave in and started kissing back. He grabbed Castiel's waist, trying to get closer as the light kiss started turning into something a bit rougher. Cas moved his hands so one was tugging at Dean's hair, the other pressed between his shoulder blades. 

Dean began to be more desperate - clinging tighter to the sturdy man as he explored Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Cas easily welcomed him and replied by grazing his tongue over his.

They broke apart, faces flustered and mouths gaping. 

"Want to go upstairs?" Castiel said after a moment of silence. Dean nodded, and let go of holding him. He immediately felt colder, but was replaced with thoughts of what's going to happen next. 

He followed Cas up into his bedroom, closing the door as Castiel crawled on top of his bed. Dean joined him, and they both sat facing each other in the middle of the king-sized bed. 

Dean made the first move, grazing his hand over Cas's tucked leg. Cas leaned closer and they began kissing again, moving closer so Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's neck.

In between desperate kisses, Dean moved on Castiel's lap, leaning into the motions and rubbing their bodies together. Their torsos and hips colliding as they started panting, getting rougher with their movements. All Dean could focus on and think about was tasting as much of Castiel's mouth as possible, like he was hungry for something he couldn't get enough of.

He moved his hands slowly up under Castiel's shirt, not sure if he should go on or not. But Cas made a pleasing sound and kissed Dean's side of the mouth, so he lifted his sweater over his head and repeated to do the same for himself. 

He looked along Cas's bare torso, taking in every detail he could spy on because it's /his/. A few weeks from now he may be married, or heck, even tomorrow Cas might not like Dean anymore, but for right now he was Deans. All Deans. 

Dean smiled to himself and pushed Castiel's body forward onto the bed with brief, rough kisses. Cas followed suit and laid, splayed on the bed as Dean gnawed as his lower jaw. 

Cas made even more noises, small, but enough to make Dean want to continue. He wanted to hear all the nice noises Cas could make.

He smiled as he caressed Castiel's neck with his mouth, sliding his hand over his firm body. 

"Dean," Cas started to say, but was interrupted by Dean getting rougher with his kisses.

"Dean-" Cas said again, but this time grabbing hold of Dean's shoulders and forcing him to move back. Cas stared into Dean's confused eyes before finally continuing: "How far do you want to go?"

Dean relaxed a little as that was the only reason Cas made Dean stop; he genuinely cared if Dean was ready or not. All Dean did in reply was nod, words not being able to form in his mouth right now. Castiel leaned back up and moved to get off the bed, leaving Dean to feel cold again. But he shortly came back with a pair of condoms he got from the drawer, and threw them on the bed as he crawled back on. 

They continued to have a rough kissing session, unbuckling pants and slowly pulling them off in the rare chances of them breathing. 

Dean was pretty sure he was hard by now, and his penis didn't disappoint when they finally got their boxers off. He stared in awe at Castiel, continuing to kiss down the male's chest as he groaned. 

When Dean reached his cock, he fumbled to grab one of the condoms to put on. He could feel Castiel's hard stare as he slipped it on him. Dean proceeded to grab hold of Cas, firmly moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft.

"This is thanks for last time," he said as Castiel arched his head back in pleasure, and moan even louder as a form of reply. Dean moved faster, loving the way Cas was looking under him.

He decided to drop down and wrap his mouth over Cas's dick, teasingly using a small amount of teeth to see Cas squirm a little. 

Cas came, Dean wishing he could swallow him whole but knowing it was probably a better idea to wait and make sure they're both clean. He removed the condom and tied the end off, knowing Castiel liked to keep things clean.

Castiel pushed Dean down on the bed this time, putting the condom on and lightly grazing over his body with his fingers. He proceeded to suck Dean off, in a way that wasn't rushed but not too slow to be unbearable. Dean pressed himself into the bed, wanting to focus on the pleasure of Cas around his cock but also feeling relaxed enough to almost drift off into sleep. 

After Dean came, he vaguely hears Castiel shuffling around on the bed with throwing away the used condoms and moving the blanket over them. It was a weird position being that their feet were at the head of the bed, but Cas didn't want to move Dean and instead wrapped himself around him. Dean finally gave into sleep with the feeling of Castiel's warm skin over his body.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's in chapters like these where I really wish I didn't have the vocabulary of a 6th grader so I could describe things better. Ugh._
> 
> _Also, I am so smart that I started writing another fanfic while I can barely write this one because writer's block and also while I have Otakon and GISHWHES coming up. Busy busy busy!_
> 
> _ENJOY THY CHAPTER._

Dean woke up the next morning to a smiling Castiel starring at him.

"What?" He mumbled lazily.

Castiel just smiled wider, and proceeded to give a quick kiss to Dean. "You're beautiful."

Dean's face went completely red at this, tinging with embarrassment. Cas chuckled and got up from the bed to put on clothes.

Totally not looking at Cas's naked body, Dean got up to find his own clothes on the floor. After dressing himself, he followed Cas down the stairs into the kitchen, where Cas then made coffee. He set the cup down in front of Dean on the table, who looked down at it.

"So...Uh...Are we gonna talk about this or...?" Dean mumbled nervously.

Castiel paused for a second, before replying: "Talk about what?"

"Well, this," Dean gestured his arms at Cas, speaking up a bit clearer now. "I mean, you're getting married in two weeks!"

Castiel immediately frowned at him, resorting back to his cold stare. Dean instantly regretted bringing it up and looked away.

"I told you not to worry about it."

Dean looked back up at him. "'Not to worry'? How can I /not/ worry?! I just basically admitted I liked you, how do you think I feel about this! You can't just get engaged and then play someone else on like this..." He drifted his gaze slowly back at the ground, thinking about horrible thoughts of what might happen after Cas does get married. Dean couldn't bring himself to continue this weird relationship after he got /married/.

"Me and Meg aren't planning on going through with the wedding, and she knows I have no interest in her."

He looked back up at Cas, and they continued to stare for a moment, before Dean decided to get offensive.

"Oh, so Meg's her name?"

"Dean, are you jealous?"

"No! But you never tell me anything, Cas! You say you aren't gonna go through with the wedding, but you don't say /how/. You say you're getting married in a few weeks, but you don't say /who/ to. And you never say what /I/ can do! What am I supposed to do, just sit and wait around until the guy, the /guy/, I just confessed to may or may not be married off to some girl for all I know could be some abusive bitch!" Dean was standing now, his hands clawing at the back of his head in frustration. He was staring into Cas's eyes, searching for some kind of emotion. Nada.

His arms flopped down to his side, still looking at Cas, practically pleading internally for him to say something. Castiel started to show small hints of hurt in his stoic expression. Dean swallowed and clenched his jaw; this time, he wasn't going to look away. He took one step forward and said: "It's just frustrating, Cas." Castiel's small hurt turned into waves of sadness in his unwavering visage. He hugged Dean.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you felt that way," Cas said emphatically.

Dean was surprised for a second, but then he just hugged him back. "It's okay, Cas. I just want you to talk to me."

Castiel lifted himself from Dean, rubbing his hands down Dean's arms until they stopped at his forearms. He lifted one corner of his mouth in an awkward, small smile hopefully.

"And about you - not hundreds of movie references, okay?" Dean tried to smile, too, only accomplishing the same awkwardness of Cas's look.

But his face lifted happily at Dean's quirky joke, replying "No promises." Dean followed suite and smiled brightly as well, both of them letting go of eachother's arms. Castiel went to go wash the long forgotten cups of coffee, while Dean decided to steer the conversation in a less dangerous and awkward path.

"So, uh, don't you have work?"

"I'm off on Sunday," Cas was rummaging through his fridge for a clear container. "Don't you?"

Dean froze. "Oh shit, the garage!" He rushed to grab his jacket and dig for his phone, only to look at the same and see it read 10:12am. Two hours later than he was supposed to be at work.

He gestured a "one second" at Cas before walking into the living room, his phone at his ear and ringing for Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, I'm-"

"Thanks for calling, I've been wondering where you were, idjit."

"Bobby, I'm sorry, I'll be there in like an hour-"

"No need, go have play time."

"But, Bobby-"

"Look; do you want to have a much needed sick day, or not?"

All the worry left Dean, and he stood enthusiastically before replying: "Thank you, Bobby. I owe you."

Bobby replied "Idjit," then hung up. Dean put away his phone, smiling widely as he turned to face Cas, who smiled back at him from across the kitchen.

He walked back to the kitchen triumphantly, looking down at the steaming pancakes on the table. They must of been what was in the container Cas got out earlier.

"So," Dean started, about halfway through eating his pancakes. "We have a whole day to ourselves," he put down his fork, swallowed the remainder of food in his mouth, and looked at Cas suggestively. "What do you want to do?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This is not the real chapter.** _

Dean was on the verge, panting under Castiel.

He was finally gonna let it out.

"Abnosome!" he screamed.

They both stopped, Castiel staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" said Dean. "It was abnosome."

Castiel gave him a confused face, mouthing " _what?_ " before angel teleporting away.

Dean shrugged and went to grab some pie.

Remembering he was still naked on his way to the kitchen, he went to grab some clothes.

But then he passed the mirror, and remembered that it didn't matter if he was wearing clothes or not, because _he was a squirrel._

Also he wasn't in a house, and wasn't in front of a mirror, but inside a tree trunk.

There was also no pie. Instead, a single nut laying on the floor.

Dean the squirrel grabbed the nut and frolicked away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay I feel so bad I'm so sorry I promised this chapter would be up yesterday but I got lazy ;__;_
> 
> _Anyway, I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating in general but I'm planning on adding more chapters more often so yay :3_
> 
> _And I realize I have a lot of mistakes in my writing (I cringe when I reread older chapters) but that's because whenever I write I usually finish writing at like 12am ok it's not because I totally fail at English *cries*_

Dean decided that it didn't matter if he was gay, or bi, or whatever. So, he was going to treat Cas like every other person he felt attracted to; which means lots of sex.

After eating breakfast as fast as humanly possible, both Dean and Cas practically ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

Cas fumbled around his drawers for the condoms when suddenly Dean got an idea. "Hey, Cas, why don't we take a shower?"

Cas turned to face him, two condoms in hand, and smiled mischievously.

He led Dean into the bathroom, carrying the condoms and two towels for afterwards.

Dean, even though he took a shower in Cas's bathroom before, is still mesmerized by the enormous size of it. Well, at least compared to his small and ugly bathroom at the dirty apartment he shares with his brother that can barely fit a toilet and shower in it.

Dean poked Cas on the shoulder, who was lying the towels on top of the sink, and smiled at him pleadingly while pointing to the giant bathtub that escaped Dean's mind when he said he wanted a shower. A hot bath would be much better. But did he mean hot because of the hot water, or because of what him and Cas are planning?

Cas turned on the water in the bath - which could easily fit two, probably three, people in it - while Dean shrugged off his clothes and left them absently on the floor. He walked over to Cas and hugged him from behind, nipping the back of his neck and under his earlobe. Cas replied by giving off soft pleasing noises, and then turning around to face Dean as he kissed him.

They both got lost in the slow kiss, forgetting that the bathtub was running water for a good few minutes. Cas was trying to turn the water off while Dean was messing around to get his clothes off, poking and prodding him with his finger here and there.

When they finally got into the warm water, clothes left scattered all over the floor, they couldn't seem to stop kissing and touching.

Deans body was getting hot - really hot - from being in the water and caressing Castiel's body.

Before, he was more focused on getting off - but now, he and Cas had all day. All day to map out his body, all day to find little quirks Cas does, to hear all the different noises Cas could make.

Dean stared lustfully at the man under him and licked his lips, thinking about what he could do to him. He moved his hand lightly over Castiel's firm torso, taking in every little detail he possibly could.

Dean positioned himself more comfortably around Cas, before leaning in and moving his mouth over Cas's nipples.

Cas tilt his head back over the edge of the tub in a small grunt, and closed his eyes to take in all the pleasure. He moved his hands down Dean's sides and firmly gripped his ass, splashing the hot water around them.

Dean leaned back up to grab Cas's liquid soap off the shelf above the bathtub, which was also bubble bath.

And who the hell didn't like bubble baths.

Dean poured some in the water - Cas staring at him intently. He then tapped a few droplets on Castiel's skin, and began rubbing it over the man's body. First he slid his hands over his arms, and then his sides, and then his chest.

Cas didn't move nor took his gaze off Dean, until when Dean started moving the liquid soap along his pecs.

"Hey, give me that," Cas said, slightly moving his body to sit up more and in turn stirring up the bath water, which had a few bubbles.

Dean smiled teasingly, replying "No," and holding the bottle farther away from Cas. He leaned in to give a quick kiss to Cas.

Cas narrowed his eyes and seemed unmoving. "Dean, it's only fair we clean you, too."

"But I'm not done yet," Dean moved his hand down Cas until he reached his erection. When he grabbed it, Cas flinched a little. "See, I still need to clean down here," Dean breathed onto Castiel's neck, watching as Cas tensed up a little bit.

Dean liked seeing Cas, his stoic boss who previously "dominated" him, act like this; even if just a little. He jerked Cas's dick slowly a few times, making sure it was good and hard, and then lightly traced his fingers below the shaft.

Dean grazed his fingers over the man's balls, and then just behind them where he prodded a bit. He continued to move around until he reached Castiel's asshole, where he took two fingers and motioned them over.

Cas moaned lightly, and Dean licked his lower jaw as he began to press harder over the hole with his fingers. He felt Cas's body relax and reposition itself as to give better access, and Dean kept gnawing at his neck.

Dean slowly stopped the motion of his fingers, and stared to inch inside. The hot, soapy water, combined with Cas's arousal, provided an easy entry for Dean's fingers as he began to rub them around the wall.

He placed his thumb in the pocket below Cas's balls, and gave Cas a wet, sloppy kiss with probably too much tongue. Dean moved his free hand pressingly down Cas's side, and Cas in turn made his hands climb up Dean to his shoulders, where they grabbed tightly.

Bubbles were finally beginning to form in the water around them, but Dean was too distracted by claiming Cas's mouth with his tongue, and his rear end by the fingers.

They finally broke off in a gasp, saliva covering the areas around their mouths. Dean couldn't get over the flushed look on Cas's face.

At this moment, Dean grazed his finger over Cas's prostate. Cas let out a quick gasp before forcing his mouth closed, and looked up sternly at Dean as he took out his fingers gently.

Dean wiped his mouth with his forearm and smiled at Cas. He then jokingly ruffled Castiel's hair, saying "Aw, Cas, you're being such a cutie." Cas's annoyed look made Dean smile even wider.

He was soon surprised and shaken off of his smile when he felt a splash of water on his face. He looked down at Cas to see the edges of his mouth crinkled up.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Dean lifted himself up and practically almost slammed himself on top of Cas, grabbing for his arms. Water splashing everywhere, Cas fought back and tried to move himself out of reach, failing because his back was against the tub's wall.

But then Dean made a fatal mistake; his hand slipped on the floor of the tub and his face knocked onto Castiel's stomach, leaving him vulnerable for Cas's attacks.

Cas lifted him up, firmly as to make sure Dean could not escape his grip, and said, teasingly "Now, /you're/ the one who's going to get it." Cas placed Dean against the other side of the bath, and began kissing him roughly.

Dean wasn't holding back any of the surprised and pleased noises he was making in return.

Cas lifted himself back up and gave Dean an awkward smile, before reaching up over Dean on his knees to grab a bottle from the shelf. Dean just stared in amazement at Cas's wet, naked torso practically being shoved in front of his eyes.

Cas lowered himself back down, shampoo bottle in hand, and poured some into his hand. He put his hands in Dean's hair and began messaging the shampoo in. Dean, even though the feeling was pleasurable, grunted and rolled his eyes at this gesture, hinting that he would much rather be making out right now.

Cas stopped and lowered Dean's head into the water to rinse the shampoo off, and then raised him back up again.

Dean took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a bunch into his hand, and then proceeded to slap the top of Cas's head with it. He lathered Cas's hair up with shampoo, so much that soapy bubbles began flowing down Cas's face and he had to close his eyes.

He cupped his hands under the water, and then emptied them above Cas to wash the shampoo away. Multiple times. A process that was very slow, and made Dean practically feel annoyance radiate off of Cas's skin.

When he was finally done, he stated "All done!" and then moved some of the hair out of Cas's face.

Suddenly, they were kissing again; much more desperate and rougher this time. Cas was over Dean, positioning himself so he was eventually sitting in his lap, their cocks rubbing up against each other.

Dean grabbed them together and began moving his hand up and down, while Cas's hands were placed on Dean's shoulders as he kept kissing him.

It almost felt like Cas was trying to eat him.

Dean gripped them tighter as Cas began to move his hips, too; his cock rubbing up against his smoothly in the water.

Dean came, his brain turning into a fuzzy white before going back to normal. Cas came soon after, both of them resting their heads on each others shoulders and listening to each others breathing.

They got out of the bath and decided to quickly rinse in the shower, since they didn't use the condoms and their bath water became unclean.

Cas suggested, while they were putting on clothes, that they should go downstairs to watch a movie and drink some mocha - and Dean happily obliged.

And while lying on top of Cas for the next few hours, absently sipping at his hot mocha while watching cute movies like How To Train Your Dragon and Despicable Me, Dean secretly, maybe, wished this day would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _While writing the bath scene, I could not stop picturing them as little kids playing in the bathtub (sexual scenes included or not) and damn I suck at being consistent with my writing._


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enjoy, my lovlies! ;*;*_

Before they knew it, Castiel was sending Dean off home to get some rest because they both had work tomorrow. Of course, with a slight frown on his face.

Dean couldn't get his mind off Cas for the next two days - especially now that they're practically together. He couldn't stop thinking about him; how warm he feels, how strong his back is, the small grunts he makes when-

Dean shook his head. Not right now, he thought

He got up from his work desk, papers in hand, walked over to Castiel's office, and made a knock on the already open door.

"Yes?" Castiel was reading some paperwork again, with his red glasses on. Dean thought about how perfect they looked, resting on his nose. 

"Um..." Dean cleared his throat. "I have some papers for you."

Cas looked up at him, the same blank stare as usual - which disappointed Dean -, and Dean held them out for him to grab. 

"Thank you," Cas mumbled and set them aside on his desk.

This was really awkward.

Dean looked down at the floor, face blushing and hand on his neck, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

He swallowed and said awkwardly: "The thing is, uh, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Cas narrowed his eyes.

"If we...If we could do some...stuff." He was blushing even more now.

Cas got up out of his chair and gently pushed Dean aside to close the door. Then he turned around to look at him. "Do what?"

"Uh- um..." Dean was quickly adverting his eyes, hoping Cas didn't notice that he already had an uncomfortable boner since the moment he walked in. 

Cas moved closer and grabbed Dean's tie to pull Dean's face towards his. His breath was on Dean's neck when he talked again. "What would you like me to do, Dean?"

God, Castiel's voice was so orgasmic, Dean thought. Especially when he said his name.

All Dean could do in reply was hold his mouth open, trying to process the many thoughts going through his head as he thought about all the things he could do to Cas. And all the things Cas could do to /him/. 

And being fucked in an office during work wasn't such a bad idea.

He grabbed Castiel by the hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss - and right away Cas responded with his tongue. 

Cas also moved his hand down Dean's sides - pulling his waist in closer - forgetting about holding onto Dean's tie.

"I don't have condoms," Cas breathed roughly in between kisses.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure we're both clean anyway," they started shrugging off their suits, and lowering themselves onto the floor.

Hands went everywhere, and so did tongue.

Cas was on top of Dean, playfully biting his neck and licking at his collarbone as Dean lost himself in the sheer pleasure. 

Cas scratched lighting at Dean's side with his nails, and he couldn't hold back a small laugh when Dean squirmed a bit. 

Faces flushed and panting, they stopped and stared at each other for a long moment. 

Dean smiled up at Cas, who pulled him back in for a passionate kiss.

They pulled their pants off and soon Cas was licking in Dean, hand over Dean's abdomen to help hold him down. 

After a few minutes of that, Cas got up and grabbed a bottle of lube out of his desk. Dean's mind was too fuzzy to wonder why he had that and no condoms.

Cas returned to stick a few fingers in Dean, who was opening up eagerly.

Though it was still his first time, so Cas had to be gentle. 

He poured some lube in his hand and went over his dick a few times before kneeling above Dean.

"Ready?" he whispered, trying not to make too much noise because of the people outside the office.

Dean nodded, and held his breath in as Cas entered slowly. 

"Relax," Cas's soothing voice washed over Dean, and he obliged. 

Cas's movements were slow and rhythmic, even though he was obviously holding back. 

Dean could barely take much more - he was sure if Cas went harder than this he'd explode. 

He put his forearm over his face to hide eyes, suddenly embarrassed. 

Cas leaned down to kiss his neck, humming quietly. 

Then he hit his prostate.

Dean jerked his arm away from his face and opened his mouth in a silent scream of shock and pleasure. 

Cas started thrusting harder, hitting the spot with every movement and seemingly taking Dean's breath away. 

Dean clawed at the ground, tightening his ass and holding back his groans. He was trying to hold back as much as he could.

Castiel kept rocking his cock in Dean more sharply, up until Dean finally gave in and released.

His mind went pure white and fuzzy, his body letting out a magnitude of heat. 

Cas went even faster now, and then pulled out of Dean to give the final jerk with his hand. 

Both of them were on the floor, panting. 

Cas looked over at Dean and smiled, who smiled back. 

They both lay there on the floor for the next few moments before using tissue as a make-shift cleanup and putting their clothes back on. 

"I need to get back to work," Cas said as he sat back down at his desk, not looking at Dean.

"Yeah, okay," Dean nodded awkwardly, and then left the office to get a cup of coffee before returning to his work as well - simultaneously avoiding the eyes of all coworkers. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when I said I would update more often? Ha!_
> 
> _...my excuse is school_
> 
> _~~shut up me~~ _
> 
> _So! I hope you don't kill me, THANK YOU for 200 kudos, and enjoy the chapter! :)_

The next day, Dean felt awkwardly sore.

He cursed himself as he got up out of bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping Sammy next to him.

He rubbed his eyes and walked out to the kitchen to make some toast for brekfeast.

When Dean sat down to eat, he checked his phone and saw that Cas texted him.

_I'm glad you came when you did; I needed a break from working. But that was your first time. How are you feeling?_

**A little sore, but I'll be fine.**

_Good. I'll remember to put condoms in my office for next time._

Dean tooka mental note that Cas didn't say "if".

He looked up to see Sam walking out of the bedroom, eyes squinting from the light.

"Morning, Sammy!"

"God, Dean! Can you be a little more quiet?"

"What, rough night last night?"

Sam opened the fridge to get a water bottle - because Dean refuses that either of them drink the nasty tap water. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

Sam let out an annoyed sigh. "I met Jess's parents."

"Oh, buddy," Dean got up from his chair and patted his brother's back in sympathy. "How'd it go?"

"Great; being questioned multiple times by your girlfriend's parents about your sex life is fantastic," Sam moved away so Dean's arm slid off him. "Jess made up for it by taking us out to drink afterwards."

"Ah, the after-meeting-parents-and-getting-drunk hangover," Dean jokingly teased, to which Sam replied with an annoyed bitch face.

Smiling widely, Dean walked into his room to get changed.

"See ya, Sammy!" Dean slammed the door shut and drove his way to work.

**skipping a few weeks**

It was approximetally a week before Castiel's wedding.

Even though Cas has told Dean constantly not to worry, Dean still finds himself practically bitting his nails.

He was honestly scared. Scared that whatever Cas was doing wasn't going to work. That he would be married with this Megan and then they couldn't be together anymore. Because no matter what, Dean won't cheat; he won't sink that low.

This sucks.

Castiel was Dean's longest relationship in his whole life - even if that sounds completely pathetic - and he didn't want it to be taken away.

He felt useless.

Dean was at Castiel's, lying on his couch and aimlessly watching the TV. Too many thoughts were going through his head to even know what was on.

Cas was in the kitchen boiling hot water for some tea. It was a few hours after supper on a Saturday, and it was dark outside.

"Dean, you should go home soon. You have work tomorrow," Cas came over and placed the tea on the coffee table in front of Dean. Dean eyed at it but didn't move or reply.

Cas awkwardly moved Dean's legs so he could fit on the couch.

"I wish I didn't have work tomorrow," Dean grumbled.

"Dean-" Cas started to say, before he was quickly interupted.

"/And/ I wish you didn't have to get married."

Castiel let out a sigh. "I told you; I won't get married. Dean, it's fine."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Dean sat up and looked at Cas. "But you aren't gonna tell me a damn thing as to how! And what if your 'plan' doesn't work?"

Cas didn't move or change his cold expression.

Dean sighed and fell back on the couch. This was how every talk about the marriage ended up going, and he just gave up each time.

And before he knew it, Dean was wearing a black tux and a flower crown, raising his glass of white wine and smiling to his boyfriend Castiel getting married.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember the good ol' days when I wrote, like, 6 chapters a day? Yeah..._
> 
> _So! I have no idea how much longer I want to continue writing this particular fic, but I've been uploading other short Destiel fanfics and am currently working on a large one that I won't upload until I finish it (that way I don't annoy my followers by uploading almost never, again)._
> 
> _Well, happy Destiel Day! :)_

Dean didn't know what to do.

So he locked himself in his room. 

Going to Castiel's wedding was probably the worst idea, especially since previously Castiel had broke it off with him. But in the end, it was no surprise that Castiel would choose some girl over him; some dirty mechanic with only a GED to his name. 

And at the wedding, it was easier then it should have been to fake having a good time. But that led to thoughts of how he always used to pretend everything was okay towards Sammy, while their Dad went out drinking, and Dean didn't want to think about that right now. 

All he wanted to think about was how he was a failure; how yet another relationship fell because he was no good. Dean wasn't perfect. 

Sam knocked on the door, but Dean shooed him away. Sam was at the wedding, too, drinking wine the whole time and not saying anything. He refused to bring Jess. 

Dean had written his notice for Angel Globe a day after the wedding, but he was too wrecked to hand it in.

Too scared to see Castiel.

Him in that suit, the suit that made him look so broad and...

Dean gulped.

No, he told himself. Don't think of him that way. Not now. Not anymore. 

He bet Castiel was happy with Meg, at least. Smiling at her, giving her flowers, saying all those nerdy references... 

Dean rolled his face into the pillow. He was lying in bed, only in a worn t-shirt, boxers, and socks, while the morning sun was shinning through the window. He had been going to work at Angel Globe, but avoided seeing Castiel at all costs. And Bobby refused to let him work no matter how much he begged. Paid leave, he said.

Dean was too tired mentally to refuse, like the stubborn him normally would. Too exhausted. Too worn out.

He laid there for about another hour until his stomach growled at him. Dean lazily got up and walked to the kitchen. He shoved an apple in his mouth and ignored Sam's comments of "Dean! How are you feeling?" and such until he finally stopped talking.

It was about a week since the wedding, and about a week since Castiel broke up with Dean.

He knew that Castiel didn't really say he wanted to break up, but if Dean couldn't take the hint after he got married then...Well, then he would be an idiot surviving on puppy love attention. 

And either way, it's not like Castiel tried to talk to Dean afterwards. He didn't even bother to send a text.

Even bother. 

Didn't.

Dean fell on the bed again. He wanted to sleep, and since it was Saturday he could, but it was hard. Sleep was hard.

His brain wouldn't stop thinking.

***

It was two weeks after the wedding. Castiel knew he should have said something; heck, even a text probably would of helped.

But he was too weak.

He couldn't do it. 

He knew he messed up, and he messed up bad. But the mess now was too hard to clean up, especially after waiting so long. Dean probably wouldn't forgive.

Wouldn't.

Castiel couldn't even say something to Dean at work; couldn't even look him in the eye.

Castiel pressed his hands onto his head, and let his short hair run through his fingers.

He didn't know what to do.

***

Today was September 18th.

Dean was glad for the cold, and he started going on early morning jogs. 

His brother Sammy bought him a hat and a scarf, which he, even though it was completely embarrassing, wore during his morning jogs.

He had been running for about a mile when he came across a silver car.

A certain silver car that reminded him of when a certain someone showed up at his work garage one day.

Dean shook his head, and was ready to keep jogging when he saw who left the building in front of the car.

It was Castiel, in his nice suit, walking towards his nice car, holding his nice shoulders wide, breathing through his nice mouth and Dean watched as the air that left it became foggy because of the cold...

Dean hadn't properly looked at Castiel in, heck, since the wedding. He's not sure if he's even seen him since then.

And the other day he quit his job at Angel Globe, even if that meant he had to work full time at the Garage and therefore get paid less in the long run. 

But it didn't matter; he would apply for another job soon and maybe it would be even better than the one he had at Angel Globe.

Frozen in his steps, Dean realized that Castiel hadn't noticed him yet.  He got in the car and was starting her up while Dean began to jog the other way, into a park field where no cars could go.

Dean spent the rest of that day alone drinking his beer.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS_
> 
>  
> 
> _IT WAS ONLY A TEXT_
> 
>  
> 
> _IT WAS ONLY A TEXT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I forced myself to finally write another chapter and now I made myself sad._
> 
>  
> 
> _I really need to write for this more guys I'm sorry ;-;_
> 
>  
> 
> _god dammit I told myself I wouldn't make it angsty asdfghjkl_

Castiel figured it was too late now.

His dad found out about his sexual orientation, and now he's practically scared for his life. 

Not only is he probably the most close-minded, religious driven a person could get, but he could also probably hire a small army to drag Castiel back home.

And that was the worst thing that could happen.

Castiel already divorced Meg, finally, and for a total lesbian she became quite clingy. 

And gave him a few nick names that shall hopefully be forgotten. Left in a trail of dust, hidden away by the past footsteps of a man on his lifelong journey through the sandy road of life.

42.

Castiel shook his head. He should not be thinking about stuff like this right now.

He was too busy watching the man scan his passport information.

***

The sad thing was that Dean didn't feel much after that.

Cas was just gone. He was /gone/ gone.

It's not like he was in a movie. A movie where he ran across the airplane path and threw a shoe at the window for the plane to stop, and for Castiel to come out and everything to be okay.

Or for Cas to come by his house, dramatically when Dean thinks his life is finally over, rain is pouring outside, and Cas, completely soaked, says the words "come with me."

Dean sighed and fell backward into lying position on the couch. Of course that wouldn't happen; this was real life. 

It's not like Cas liked him that much anyway. They've only been dat- no. They haven't even been dating, really. It was just some messed up thing where they hanged out and occasionally fucked for a few months.

God, it's so weird. Dean's never even tried a serious relationship, not since Cassie, and we all know how that went. That lasted about, what? A week?

Dean was sighing into his pillow. He glanced over at his phone, thinking.

This all started from one dumb text.

And it's not even that much; people have definitely been through worse. He met a guy, discovered his sexuality, and hooked up for a bit but /damn/ does it still feel empty inside knowing Cas won't be back.

That he can't go to work, and he can't see that back in a nicely trimmed suit. And he can't go to his house, to see him dressed the complete opposite - like a total goofball - and making pancakes for him in the morning. 

And he can't stare into those wondering blue eyes, and at that shiny, pink mouth of is.

And he can't cuddle up against his warm body at night, whispering sweet nothings and a "good night, Cas," as the slightly smaller man falls asleep next to him. 

Dean closed his eyes. It was worse than when he had to see the man get married.

It was only a text.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What the fuck, multiple chapters in a week? Who kidnapped me and replaced me with someone more efficient?_

That has become the epitome of Dean's early adult years.

That he once fell for a guy, and slept with him a few times before he up and left. 

Since then, not only has Dean made sure to never talk about it, he stuck strictly to girls, too.

"This isn't good for you, Dean."

"Well, why the hell not?" Dean snapped at Sam, who had just caught him with yet another girl sleeping in their bed.

"You were finally admitting to yourself that you like guys, and now it's like your denying it ever happened," Sam's voice sounded extra annoying today.

"I can like whoever I want, Sam."

"Yeah, I know you can. But-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sammy," Dean interrupted. "Now, this is my life. If I choose to sleep with a guy again, then fine, whatever. But you shut your cakehole about what I'm doing now."

That was the last time Sam brought up Cas. 

But now, it really doesn't matter. Dean carried on with his life, and after stumbling a few times, finally picked himself up. 

After all those one night stands, and those days of just pure drinking, he finally got back his life together. 

Dean got another job at a food market, and even with the annoying ass customers and low pay, it's not a total dread.

So /why/ does this have to happen now?

"Hello, Dean," the familiar, deep voice said over the phone.

Dean did not know what was more of a shock: the fact that Castiel randomly called him, or the fact that he answered. 

"Hey, Cas," a familiar nickname that seemed to roll off his tongue. But this feeling like a rock was in his throat wouldn't go away; and the feeling that he might want to scream.

For joy, anger, or sadness he didn't know.

"It's been awhile...?" he added the pitch at the end, as if to ask why Cas was calling him without directly saying it.

"Yes, it has," Castiel sounded a bit worn out, and like he was holding himself back to say any more.

After a moment of awkward silence, and feeling as if he couldn't even breathe, Dean finally replied: "So, why are you calling me, Cas?" 

"I- I don't really know. To talk?"

"Yeah, about what?"

"I figured we haven't talked in awhile, so..."

No, Dean thought. You can't do this to me. You left, you can't just come back and act like everything's okay.

And, oh, how he wanted to say that at Castiel. But he couldn't bring himself to.

"How has life been?"

Dean held back a swallow. "Uh, not much. I got a job at a food market and it's been cool."

"That's good."

God, this was so awkward.

"What about you?"

"I- uh, I hate Norway. Tried myself in Denmark for a bit, also didn't work out well. Now I'm in Sweden, and everything's fine besides how boring it is."

Greet. So he called because he was bored.

Not because he missed him, anyway.

But Dean still couldn't bring himself to hang up. As much as he wished he could just hang up and forget Castiel ever happened...

"Listen, I gotta..."

"Oh, yeah, I called you unexpectedly, did I?"

"Yeah..." Dean gave a slight smile as if it would make the situation less awkward, only he was talking through a phone.

"Before you go, there was an actual reason I'm calling you," Castiel paused, in hope Dean would reply before he had to say any more.

"Yeah? What is it?" Dean said after a pause.

"I'm going back."

Dean completely froze.

"I'm coming home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'M COMING HOME_
> 
> _I'M COMING HOME_
> 
> _LET THE RAIN_
> 
>   _WASH AWAY_
> 
> _ALL THE PAIN OF YESTERDAY_


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I like the whole thing with adding a song theme to each chapter. But came this chapter, I got "Dumb Ways to Die" stuck in my head and decided not to write for the benefit of everyone._
> 
> _Anyway, as always, enjoy!_

"Wh- why?" that was all Dean could muster.

"What do you mean 'why?'?"

"Wasn't there a certain reason you left in the first place? So why are you jumping the gun?"

"My father hasn't been home in a while - a long while - and we don't know where he is."

"So, what? You're gonna risk coming back because 'daddy's been missing'?" 

"Dean, he's been gone since before I left. I thought since my brother knew," Castiel gestured around him, apparently also forgetting that he was on a phone. "He would know, also."

"Wait, hold up. So you left for a gut feeling?"

"I /had/ to, Dean. You don't know what my father could of done if he found out I left the establishment, and eloped with another man."

"What are you, born from a nut job?"

The line went silent.

"Dean..."

"What, Cas?" His anger was starting to show at this point.

"I missed you."

Dean hung up. No, he thought. I am not dealing with this.

He wanted to throw his phone at the wall - watch it crash into a million pieces - but instead he didn't. He couldn't afford a new phone, anyway. 

I moved on, he reassured to himself. I moved on.

\---

Sam knew better than to ask what was wrong at that point. But, secretly, Dean still wished he would bug him. It would of given him something else to focus on, at least.

Dean sighed. He didn't feel like moving from where he was, lied up in bed with his face in the pillow, not looking at the world or even caring if it existed. 

It took Sam 5 minutes straight of bugging Dean to get him to get up and eat breakfast, to which he finally replied with a grunt and then forced himself out of bed.

As he walked into the kitchen, Dean silently thanked an unseen force that he was off work today. 

He tried his best that day trying to keep his mind off of thinking about yesterday. Specifically, Cas.

Pie sounds good right about now.

Oh, and what about some Casa Erotica on top of that.

Sammy did just leave for work about 20mins ago...

Dean hopped over the couch to mess with the CDs in the cheap, wooden case holding up the TV. He found Casa Erotica 13, his favorite, and shoved it into the CD player, licking his lips.

Oh, this is gonna be good, he pleasantly told himself. 

"Mmm, Gabriel," the girl on screen moans, as Dean unzips his pants.

He gently wraps his hand around his dick, and rubs it a bit to make him hard.

The guy isn't attractive, not at all, but at least this girl is exactly what Dean signed up for.

He tilted his head back, jerking himself off, listening to the moans of the girl on screen.

And, no, he totally did not have thought some thoughts about a certain man.

A certain man nipping at his inner thigh.

Or caressing him gently.

When he finished, panting slightly, he stared into his hand. He was tired. Mentally tired.

That night, he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about Cas.

And he couldn't bring himself to, but he wished he could just go outside right now with Sammy and just /drive/.

Park the Impala out in the middle of nowhere.

Grab a beer.

And just count the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_
> 
> _Dreaming about the things that we could be_
> 
> _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_
> 
> _So no more counting dollars_
> 
> _We'll be counting stars._


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I decided to re-read this story because I kinda forgot what I was writing and then I was on Chapter 7 and I laughed so much because I forgot about what happened there and was so confused xD Also the fact I sang that same song to a guy earlier today (if you must know the outcome I got called "gay" and this is my "love life")._

Of course, Dean did not get what he wanted.

He spent the next few days working, dealing with some of the most annoying customers he ever had to put up.

A woman and her crying baby this, an annoying old man with an expired coupon that...

It never seemed to end.

And when he got home at night, Dean was always scared his phone would ring.

Secretly, he kind of hoped it did.

But he would never admit it.

  
***

  
"Hello. My name is Weasly.

And I am a construction worker.

Well, I was, until a giant slab of concrete fell off a building and hit my head and I got crushed until the living life came out of me. But then I got magically brought back to life, my skin all torn off of course, and I guess that's just how life works.

You're enjoying yourself, perfectly fine, until it kills you, and then when you realize how happy you are dead instead you're brought back up from that sunny sauna and placed back into the pitiful human world that is "life". And with it, you get put into this sucky routine schedule and a job that doesn't pay you _nearly_ as much as it should, having to support your family even though you kind of _know_ they don't care for you anymore, because you're this skinless, undead "monster" brought back to life that can't stop having a craving for human flesh. And you start to sort of wonder if your wife, the girl you love most in this Godforsaken world, is cheating on you but you continue living anyway, day after day. But then the divorce papers get slammed on your desk, and you knew it was coming but now you're seeing it there right in front of your eyes and it hurts, man, it _hurts_ ,and you can't help but wonder why life has turned out this way. Is it because God just hates you? Is it because when your mother told you to never play in the rain, you should have? Instead of standing out there, all hurt and alone because you're dad bullies you and the kids mock every statement you make and the rain feels like the only escape you can ever have in this world and it's where you're finally alone. Or is it because when Death was standing there, knocking at your door, and the physical and emotional pain to get there hurt badly enough that all you wanted was _to just go back_ , but you couldn't? But now you're stuck here. Paying child support and having this **_constant_** hunger in you. This _**craving**_ for human flesh that is just to much, and you secretly think it's because all your life, they were hurting you and now it's your turn to hurt **them**.

*breathes heavily*

And now, all I can ever rely on...Is this paper clip. But it's a nice paper clip; I mean, it can hold paper for you and keep all your things organized and when you play with it it distracts you from the outside world and all in life that you care about, all that you need to focus on, is this paper clip. Not little children gobbling up your money like the quick sand grabs at your feet. Not your annoying, backstabbing, heartbreaking wife that critisizes every little thing you do in your life. 

No.

All you need

is this paper clip.

Buy one today."

Dean doesn't think he should watch TV anymore.

He goes to grab his phone, sending a text to Sam about what he just witnessed.

And for some reason, his mind traveled a little.

Thinking about how he used to send funny things like this to Castiel.

Dean sighed and missed those good, ol', way less complicated days of his relationship between him and Castiel.

Part of him wanted to text Cas again. Maybe just send the same thing he did to his brother; act like nothing ever happened.

...

Dean groaned and rolled around on his small couch.

He just needs to put on his man pants and decide already!

Does he want to maybe talk to Castiel again? Figure things out, get on a common ground?

Does he want to forgive and forget, go back to the way things were?

Or does he just want it to keep going like this?

Every day slowly passing by, more and more, somewhat missing him but never texting him because he knows one day he'll eventually forget?

And all those little texts and fun things they did around Castiel's house will soon be a forgetful memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Why can't my fanfic go back to the way things were with cheap jokes and occasional sexy scenes I just asdfghjkl I'm sorry ;__;_


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ya fuckers!
> 
> ;*
> 
> ~this chapter is based off a true story from my new years huehue~

**Casss**

No reply.

**Cassssss!**

Still no reply.

This was unfair; Dean was drunk, horny and it was New Years! He should get a damn reply.

**Cas pls.**

_What do you want, Dean?_

**Thats a bad attitude, you should be glad im txting yuo.**

_And I would be, if you clearly weren't drunk on New Years day._ _  
_

**Cas, man, i miss you ya know. how long has it been? about a year?**

_Since we last saw each other, yes. Since I called you, about a month._

**Where are you anyway, man? you said you were comig back!**

_And I am, Dean. My planned flight is very soon._

**Thatas good...and, hey, cas?**

_Yes, Dean?_

**Like, i really want to cuddle you right now. pls.**

_I'd love to cuddle you, too, Dean._

**K, i should go so i dont, like, flirty with you or sumthing. okay bye.**

_Goodbye, Dean.  
_

*~let's say about a week and a half later~*

Dean had a hell of a week last week. His work was extra fucking busy and he got so drunk he cringed when he reread those texts he sent Castiel.

God dammit.

He deleted the messages, hoping never to think of them again, and he was now currently at his work. Working. That thing adults do.

And now, he's not working ~~because I'm the writer of this fanfic and I can make you imagine ANYTHING I want to muhahahaha~~ , but instead leaving to head out to his car.

Dean sighed as he opened the shiny doors of his baby, and he happily thought to himself at least he didn't have to work much today. He practically had the rest of the day off, and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

He tried to smile a little to himself, to reassure himself that, hey, things weren't so bad. Drunk texting Cas is something any normal person would do in his situation. In fact, he should be glad he hasn't done it any sooner.

Dean drove home, practically convincing himself that he convinced himself everything's fine.

He got to his apartment, plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV for next hour and a half. Dean would close his eyes every once in awhile and breathe deeply to try and calm himself a little. This is really the first time in a small while he wasn't working while there's still daylight out, and he was going to enjoy it.

He just didn't know how much, yet.

There was a knock on the door, and Dean, now annoyed, got up off the couch to unlock it.

And lo and fucking behold, /Castiel/.

Dean was about to shut the door flat on Castiel's face in pure shock, until Castiel stopped it with his forearm. He pushed against the door until Dean let go, stepped in, and then closed it.

"I'm glad you're home," Castiel said, and /oh/ that voice.

"Wha-what...the...fuck?" Dean murmured, staring wide eyed at the man infront of him. This had to be a dream.

"Is your brother home?" Castiel started stepping closer to Dean, and Dean was backing away slowly in return.

"N-no...why-" Dean backed into the wall, and Castiel pinned his forearm right above Dean'ss head, and pushed his leg up against Dean's thigh.

"You know...It was so hard not to try and take advantage of you, that other night..." 

Dean's head was spinning. Oh my God, this was what was happening right now and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"And it was really frustrating...Considering that I wasn't within reaching distance for you, yet," Castiel moved his free hand to start lightly drift over Dean's collar bone.

Dean gulped.

"You should know better than to do that to me," it looked like something changed in Castiel's eyes when he looked at Dean, and then he kissed him on his neck.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned as Castiel was carassing his neck, moving up slowly until he got to his jaw and then to the back of his ear.

/Fuck/, Dean thought. 

Castiel leaned out slightly, breathing his warm breath onto Dean's neck.

Dean was still holding his eyes shut as tight as possible.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered. "Look at me, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes a little and tried to look at Cas. 

Cas.

Dean opened his eyes fully.

Cas is here.

And he's-

Castiel kissed Dean. 

And it was a great kiss.

It was the best damn kiss Dean has had in a year. A fucking year.

Castiel slacked his body, and his forearm fell off the wall. Dean took his chance and grabbed at Castiel, hugging him tightly as he pushed himself into a deeper kiss. 

And maybe,

just maybe,

Dean felt something wet slide down his cheek.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, my lovelies! I've missed you, but I've been so busy I even had to give up video gaming. Such a cruel life._
> 
> _Anyway, I promise you darlings I won't give up on my fic, even if I have to wait multiple months before I get the time to write a new chapter. Don't worry! Destiel will prevail!_
> 
> _;*_

*zoom in on Dean's face* "I still fucking hate you," Dean said under his breath, loud enough for Castiel to still hear.

*camera zooms out to show the whole bed, both Dean and Castiel naked under the white sheet, and the morning sun shining through the windows* Castiel let out a small laugh.

Dean turned around to face Castiel and he gave him an annoyed look.

Castiel just smiled.

Dean started making an annoyed noise in return.

"You know you're adorable, right?" Castiel  murmured.

Dean instantly rolled over to turn away and hid his face as close to his body as he could. Cas chuckled to himself and moved closer, wrapping his hands around Dean.

Please no, Dean thought. Stop.

Castiel just silently petted his hair, until they heard the door open and close.

Sammy.

Dean jumped out of bed and shoved his clothes back on. Castiel seemed to have caught on because he was soon doing the same.

Dean went to open the door, and looked back to give Castiel an understanding nod before he did so.

"Heya, Sammy!" he exclaimed, trying to cover his anxiety of his brother finding out about Castiel with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo, Dean," Sam replied as he put his keys and jacket on the small kitchen table. He then looked up at Dean and suddenly looked confused, and then concerned. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly fine," Dean said as he hurt his mouth by grinning even wider.

"No, you're clearly not," Sam gave Dean a glare. "Dean, what did you do?"

"How come the first thing that pops into your head is that /I/ did something?" Dean let out a dramatic sigh.

"Because I know you." Dean glared back at Sam.

 "Nothing happened and I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, really?" Sam  titled his head cockily ~~(heheh, cock)~~.

"Yes, really," Dean started giving Sam the death stare.

"I bet you wouldn't mind, then, if I went into the bedroom..." Sam crept slowly towards the door and reached for the handle.

Dean banged on the door, which made Sam stop and he tensed up a bit in surprise. Castiel, on the other side of the door, heard everything that happened and got worried.

Dean quickly regretted his action and moved his hand away. Sam cautiously opened the door after a moment of waiting to see if Dean would do anything again.

And, surprise, Cas was standing there awkwardly smiling in the center of the room.

"Oh, uh," Sam nervously swallowed. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam. Good to see you."

"You, too," Sam turned to face Dean. "Dean..."

"I know, I know; I should have just told you," Dean stammered.

"You should realize by now I don't mind your relationship or whatever...Just...Tell me next time, okay?"

Dean looked at his brother and gave an apologetic look.

"And clean the bedsheets?"

"Oh, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "I really didn't need to know my little brother was thinking of his older brother like that..."

He pulled off a fake blush.

Sam, being annoyed as crap Dean would say something like that, let alone in front of Cas, hit Dean. Dean retaliated by tackling him onto the floor and tickling the fuck out of his little brother.

Castiel continued to watch in amusement.

***

 A few bruises and a broken lamp later, Dean and Sam were sitting at their table while Castiel made them canned noddle soup for lunch.

"This was all your fault," Dean mouthed at Sam.

Sam gave Dean one of his infamous bitch faces.

Dean stuck his tongue out.

Sam squinted his eyes and mouth.

Dean moved his hands to his head and wiggled his fingers.

Castiel came in between them, saying "What are you two; five?" and placed the bowls of soup on the table. As he sat down, both Dean and Sam crossed their arms angrily at each other.

"Eat, you stubborn toddlers, " Castiel said with a tint of annoyance. The supposed toddlers eyed each other for a moment, before grabbing their spoons and eating the soup. Realizing how hungry they were, they then began to practically shove the soup in their mouths and then lifted the bowls in unison to drink it.

Castiel looked at them weirdly and continued to eat his soup with manners.

"I guess I should, uh, get going. Studying and all that..." Sam said as he stood up.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Dean awkwardly got up from his chair to give his brother a quick pat on the back in affection.

Sam put on his jacket, grabbed his keys, saluted goodbye then left.

"Well, that was, uh..." Castiel started a bit after Sam closed the door.

"Awakrd, yeah," Dean closed his sentence, and then reached for the bowls to clean up.

"I was going to say interesting. I knew Sam before, but have never really seen you two interact. At least, not in that particular way."

Dean felt a blush creep up to his ears as he started the dishes. Castiel smiled and walked up behind him. "You're adorable," he breathed into Dean's ear.

And he couldn't really help what happened next.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's been far too long since I've written a new chapter...I've been getting stressed out from life for the past few months, and since school and color guard are both over I now has free time :D And don't worry; I plan on writing this summer. Not just for this fic, but for a bunch of other Destiel fanfics I've started but not quite finished yet also._
> 
> _Enjoy this chapter, my lovelies who've stayed with me for so long *hugs and kisses*_

Dean was laying on his couch, playing an app on his phone when Castiel walked in.

He barely heard Cas as he set dinner on the table and walked over to lean above Dean.

"What game is that?" Castiel tries to peek over Dean's shoulder, but noticed more than the game what expression Dean had one his face: complete and utter frustration.

"The most frustrating game I've ever played in my fucking life."

The way Dean said that made Castiel shiver. And not the good kind.

"Would you care to enlighten me on it?"

Dean sat up and showed him the bright, small screen. It was littered with colored tiles on what seemed like a board. 

"It's called 2048," Dean said, clearly annoyed at the mention of the game's title. "And it's literally /impossible/ to beat. You just can't win."

Castiel stared at it curiously. "So, how do you play?"

Dean leaned up more so he could look at the screen with Cas. "You have to put like-minded tiles together, see?" He swiped his thumb over the screen. Two four tiles merged to become an orange eight tile. "The goal is to get to the 2048 tile."

Castiel clearly seemed interested in the game. "Mind if I try?" 

Dean shrugged. "Sure, just don't hog my phone for long. I'm waiting for a text by this hot guy I only know through text."

Castiel smiled at the compliment, but didn't care to respond. He looked carefully at the mess of tiles on the screen and experimented with the tiles before deciding to hit "restart". 

About 30 minutes and a few games later, Castiel decided he figured out the key to the game. He had to successfully organize the tiles in a logical way, with the highest ones together in a corner. As he continued playing around with the puzzle, Dean was being completely bored not finding anything on TV.

"Hey, uh, how are you doing on that game so far?" he called over his shoulder.

"I almost got two 1024 tiles." Dean sat straight up in his seat.

"No way!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes way," Castiel replied.

Dean quickly maneuvered his way over to Castiel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, and peaked over his shoulder to stare at the phone. "No way," he repeated.

Castiel moved his thumb a few times across the screen, sliding skillfully, carefully considering what each move's affect on the board would be. After a moment of Dean's staring, he got the tile he needed to swipe into the lane of high tiles that let to the 1024 tile, which merged into the 2048 tile. The screen lit up with a "You won!" confirmation. 

Castiel stared at the screen and smiled at his accomplishment, while Dean looked at him in bewilderment. 

"How?" he muttered

"I'm clearly just better than you," Castiel looked up at Dean and gave a self-centered smile.

"You dick." 

Cas smiled even wider. He stretched his body up to Dean's and gave him a peck on the lips. 

Dean looked annoyed but couldn't hold back his blush. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, my lovelies! How has your summer been? :)_

"Hey, I have an idea!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel put down his newspaper and looked at him through those glasses Dean sweared made him 10x sexier. He was sitting on his couch while Dean was over at his house. "Yes, Dean?" Sometimes Castiel sweared Dean acted like a puppy you had to entertain.

"What if I learn a new language?" Dean sat himself right beside Castiels legs on the floor, looking up at him.

"Why?" Castiel folded the newspaper and put it to the side

"Why not?! I never got to in high school, and it could be fun."

"Well, it's not a bad thing to want to learn a new language. Did you think of one?"  

"Yes, in fact; Deutsch!" 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. He could practically see the dog tail wagging at this point. "So...Why German?"

"I don't know, I just saw a  book on German and thought it could be fun."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dean's invisible dog ears went back. "I..."

"Hmm?"

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Castiel's face dropped. He ignored that last statement and leaned down to stare Dean in the eyes. "Saug meinem Schwanz," he said slowly as Dean watched his mouth form the words.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, until Dean finally said: "I have no idea what you just said but I am so hard right now."

Castiel took off his glasses and tossed them on the couch beside him. He pulled himself forward in what looked like a very uncomfortable position - still sitting with both feet on the floor - as he kissed Dean. Dean immediately kissed back, being rough with Castiel's mouth.   

Castiel moved his hands to grip Dean's head, stabilizing himself. After another awkward moment, Dean pulled away and asked: "Should we move?"

The other man seemed to contemplate this, and then decided to stand up. He shifted himself up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders, pushing him onto the floor.

Dean felt a mini thud and his heart began to race. He looked up to see Castiel staring straight at him, his face darkened because of the light above him. Dean moved his leg up only to hit Castiel's inner thigh.

Castiel smiled and leaned down only to puff a small bit of hot air right below Dean's ear, who in turn froze.

They both laid there for a long moment. Dean could feel his fast paced heartbeat.

"Your breath..." Dean mumbled.

"Hm?" Castiel leaned upward to look at Dean.

"It smells terrible."

Castiel got up to go to the kitchen and make some food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But Dean as a wittle puppy dog though..._


End file.
